Twins of death 1
by lavieestcool
Summary: Si James Potter battait sa femme et que après le mort de Voldemort celle ci partait avec ses deux fils rejoindre la seule personne qui l'aime sérieusement ? Première année des jumeaux à Hogwarts. Futur drarry. UA. Plusieurs OC. Et laissez des ptits review pour voir ce que vous en pensez Il ne me reste qu'une chose à dire bonne lecture.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

On se retrouve pour la deuxième fictiojn qui sera en chapitres et toujours sur Harry Potter!

Because my Life is Harry Potter

Bref ! Trêve de connerie! Ceci est un UA puisque Lily Potter et James Potter sont en vie et que voldynoucher sera assez vite six pieds sous terre et pour toujours! (enfin peut être) Voila voila que dire d'autre :}

Ah oui bien sûr tout est à la personne la plus incroyable du monde et que j'aime de tout mon cœur! "Petite musique d'attente" J.K ROOOOOOWLIIIIIING !

J'utilise les noms français juste pour les lieux parce que j'ai envie u.u

Les phrase qui sont dans des pitites étoiles sont mes magnifique grandiose et indispensable intervention dans cette histoire

Bon mes petits canards en sucre il ne me reste que une chose à dire BOOOOONNEEE LEEEEECTUUUUUUREEEE

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Tom Jedusor n'était pas un saint il avait tué et torturé des centaines de personnes. Voila pourquoi il se dirigeait vers la maison des Potters d'un pas déterminé. Pourquoi? Et bien parce que le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps *ça reste à voir en plus Geller Grindelwald est cent fois plus stylé puisque il est jouer par Jonny 0-0* Je disais donc que Voldemort avait peur d'un bébé! Pas très glorieux je vous l'accorde mais il avait ces raisons puisque le bébé en question devait freiner son avancée sur les chemins des méchant et accessoirement le gosse avait le pouvoir de le détruire.

Il entra dans la maison et fut surpris de trouver le couple en pleine dispute. Lily Potter était en pleurs et James la rouait de coups visiblement saoul. La tête de serpent s'avança et passa à côté sans le moindre bruit pour se diriger vers la chambre de l'enfant. Dans le berceau se trouvaient deux enfant endormis. Voldychou paniqua ôn ne lui avait pas dix que il y avait deux mioches. Il frappa dans un des meubles en lâchant un très distingué

"Putain de bordel de merde"

Le bruit réveilla un dès enfants qui le fixa de ses grands yeux vert. Voldemort vis rouge! Son ennemi n'avait pas le droit de porter les couleurs de Slytherin! Il commença à jeter des sort de morts mais aux lieu de tuer les deux enfants ils se retournèrent contre Tommychou. Quand Lily entra une aura verte entourait le lit et il y avait un tas de robes noires elle attrapa les deux enfants et transplana chez la seule personne à qui elle faisait confiance: Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus était un homme comme les autres même plus beau que les autres. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je dise qu'il était plus laid que le normale ? *Hors de question! Non mais oh! C'est mon sevy d'amour il fallait que je le fasse un minimum beau* Et bien vous vous trompé il était la sexytude incarnée. Ses long cheveux soyeux *Pas gras :* s'arrêtaient sur ses épaules larges. Sa fine bouche laissais entrevoir des dents bien alignées lorsqu'il souriait et sur son torse se dessinait une musculature marquée. Ses yeux était d'un noir si intense que lorsqu'il vous regardais vous vous liquéfiez sur place! *L'EST TROOOOOO BOOO*

Donc cet Apollon se prélassait sur son canapé quand Lily Potter arriva d'un coup *C'est le but du transplanage mais bon* elle s'écroula par terre après avoir pose un berceau. L'homme d'habitude si calme paniqua de voir son amour secret aussi amoché dans son salon. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras la posa sur son lit pour lui appliquer une pommade. Il lui fit boire ensuite des potions pour soigner ses hémorragie interne et réparer ses os. Il revint ensuite vers le berceau où deux enfants l'y attendaient bien réveillés et les yeux grands ouverts. L'un avait les yeux verts et l'autre marrons. Il avaient tout les deux une cicatrice le premier sur le front et en forme d'éclair et l'autre sur la main et en forme d'éclair aussi. Il n'y avait aucun doute c'était les enfants de Lily des jumeaux et pourtant si différents même leur couleur de cheveux n'était pas semblable l'un les avaient ébène et l'autre roux.

Snape attrapa le rouquin aux yeux marrons et regarda la petite gourmette en or blanc sur son bras droit: il y avait écris Harry il reposa le garçon et entrepris de faire de même Avec le brunet aux yeux vert l'enfant avait le même gourmette mais sur le bras gauche: il s'appelait William

L'homme alla chercher du lait et métamorphosa deux cuillères en biberons. Il donna chaque biberon puis recoucha les enfants. Fatigué de cette aventure il s'endormis aussitôt sur son canapé

* * *

Pendant ce temps James Potter était fou de rage! Sa femme l'avait frappé avant de s'enfuir avec leurs deux enfants dont l'élu. Lui qui pensait pouvoir ce venter d'être le père de celui qui avait vaincu! Il ne pourrait pas savoir le quel dès enfants avait tuer Voldemort même si il penchait plus pour Harry

Il pensa à Dumbledort le viel homme allait être lui aussi énerver il pensa ensuite à Remus et Sirius "ses deux pédés de meilleurs amis" qui serait triste de plus avoir leurs filleuls respectif *Ça me fait tellement de mal d'écrit ça putain* et à sa salope de femme qui était sûrement partie rejoindre ce connard de Snape! Il en avait marre il ouvrit une autre bouteille avant l'arrivée du vieux citronné il allait en avoir besoin!

* * *

Voila voila j'ai fini le prologue ! Alors je continue ? Ça vous plait ? Vous le trouver comment mon sevyyyyyyyyyy ? Moi en tout cas je me suis éclater à écrire ce texte ! Je n'ai toujours pas de beta... SOOOOORYYY

J'attend vos review avec impatience !

Bisous baveux et à la prochaine !

Drarryiwaoi


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey ! Oya oya oya

Ôn se retrouve pour la suite de la fiction **Twins of death** je sais que j'avais dit un chap par semaine mais comme c'est les vacances et que j'arrive pas à dormir et bah j'écris u.u y

Ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre sera plus long que le prologue puisque sur le prologue je voulais juste planter le décor!

Au moment où je publi ôn est déjà a 101 vues sur le prologue alors oui c'est pas énorme pour certaine personnes mais moi ça me fait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup Beaucoup Beaucoup plaisir!

 _ **Attention ! : reponse aux review !**_

 ** _Ma petite Dinachhaya Talanokomis (première review):_** je suis heureuse que mon Sevy te plaise .Je vais bien pourrir James parce que ça me fait plaisir sur cette fiction mais j'en ferais sûrement d'autre où il sera gentil. Ne t'inquiète pas aucun des jumeau ne sera mis à l'écart ! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de William puisque c'est celui qui représente le plus mon caractère. Mais je vais bien travaillé celui de Harry je veux qu'il soit Avec Drago (pour William j'ai encore un doute) Sinon je suis contente que tu ai mis un avis et voila la suite !

* * *

Petite chose à savoir

-Le chapitre 1 ce passe 10 ans après le premier

-Lily vis toujours avec Severus et il ont eu deux autres enfants

-J'aimerais faire un flash Back sur les dix ans avant dites moi si ça vous dit !

-James a arrêter de chercher les enfants. Il avait eu un autre enfant avec un de ses maîtresse qu'il fait passer pour le survivant. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est arrivé à la jeune femme rousse. Il faut croire aux gens que William Potter est mort et que harry (son fils) a vaincu

-Severus a fait une adoption pas le sang donc les jumeaux lui ressemble aussi

-Lily Potter a pris le Nom de Agathe Snape et à changer d'identité

* * *

 **Présentation de le FAMILLE SNAPE !**

 **-Agathe Snape :** (anciennement Lyli Potter) 31 ans , mère au foyer, est devenu blonde aux yeux bleu

 **-Severus Snape :** 31ans , professeur de à Hogwarts, toujours aussi beau !

 **-Jamie Snape :** (anciennement William Potter) 11 ans , futur élève à Hogwarts plus réservé que son frère jumeau, adore lire,fait des blague avec Ethan ,est très intelligent, est aussi blond que sa mère Avec les yeux noir de son père ,adore les sortiléges

 **-Ethan Snape :** (anciennement Harry Potter) 11 ans , futur élève à Hogwarts est très franc , ambitieux, ruser, vicieux, intelligent, adorer embêter sa fratrie, fait des blagues avec Jamie ,a les mêmes cheveux que son père en plus court et des yeux bleu

 **-Charlie Snape :** seule fille de la fratrie, 10 ans , comportement tête brûler , fonce sans réfléchir, est quand même intelligente , courageuse, a les cheveux châtain où se mélange des mèche rousse et blonde et les yeux noisette

 **-Nathan Snape :** (dernier de la fratrie) ,8 ans, aime le calme , est peureux , a un grand esprit de déduction, adore les câlins de sa maman

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez bien ma famille Snape moi je les adore! Bon comme toujours tout est à J.K Rowling sauf mais OC d'amour que j'aime fort !

Il ne me reste qu'à vous dire BOOOOONNEEE LEEEECTUUUURE mes lapins à la rhubarbe

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Dix ans plus tard

1er septembre à 10h00 maison des Snape

"Ethan! Jamie ! Charlie! Nathan ! Vous descendez tout de suite ôn va être en retard !"

Voyez vous chers lecteurs la personne qui s'égosillait à en perdre les poumons pour appeler ses merveilleux enfants n'était autres que la terreur des cachots Severus Snape. À ce moment là 4 enfants descendirent les escaliers suivi d'Agathe. Severus regarda celle qui maintenant était sa femme.

C'est alors que Ethan le sortit de sa contemplation de la jolie blonde

"Papa arrête de gober des mouche on va être en retard au train parce que nous on prend le train avec Jamie !

-Sales gosse! Fut la seule chose que l'homme pu repondre avant d'être couper par Agathe

-Severus Snape ! Tu vas retirer tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ou tu dors sur le canapé ! "

Qui eu pour seule réponse un ricanement de Jamie. La petite famille partit enfin vers la gare pour y déposer les jumeaux. Il fallut beaucoup de calme et de patience pour calmer un Nathan en pleurs puisqu'il n'avais pas compris qui revoyait ses frère le soir et une Charlie boudeuse car elle devait attendre un an. Finalement les jumeaux montèrent à temps mais aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que ne loin de là il y avait un attroupement de journalistes venu pour voir l'élu. Il ne remarquèrent pas non plus James qui les regardaient avec un regard mauvais.

Une fois dans le train les jumeaux trouvèrent un compartiment et il s'y installèrent

Soudain des personnes entrèrent

"Oups pardon ! Dit le premier Avec un sourire hypocrite il était roux foncé avec les yeux marron

-Vous êtes ? Demanda Ethan pendant que Jamie les scrutaient avec ses yeux noir sans émotions

-Pardon vous nous connaissez pas! Moi le meilleur ami du survivant et celui ci ! S'énerva le deuxième rouquin plus carotte et aux yeux bleu cette fois

-A mais mon cher frère bien sûr que l'on connais ces deux roux ! Tic et tac ! Boule et Bil ! Autrement dit le survivant et son chien chien ! Jamie Snape et Ethan Snape pour vous servir Rétorqua Ethan Avec un sourire malicieux

-Harry dit Ron ôn se casses il ne nous mérite pas dans leur compartiment ces deux mangemorts"

À cette appellation Ethan vis rouge Jamie du y mettre toute sa patience pour le calmer après une dizaine de minutes la sérénité reviens dans le compartiment quand quelqu'un entra.

Ethan ce dit aussitôt que c'était la plus belle personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue! Un visage fin et pointu, de magnifique cheveux blonds plus beau que ceux de son frère et deux orbes grise métallisées.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Draco Malfoy je cherche une place ...

-Heu salut ! Viens t'asseoir repondit aussitôt Ethan légèrement hésitant sous l'œil scrutateur de Jamie qui n'en revenais pas de voir Ethan timide

-Jamie Snape dit il pour sauver son frère et lui c'est Ethan ne fais pas attention à ses réaction On vient de rencontrer le survivant national

\- C'est vrai? demanda Draco Jamie acquiesça. Je vous comprend je ne peut pas la supporter aussi ! "

Ils parlerent tout les trois jusqu'à l'arrivée du train. Une fois à l'intérieur du château la directrice des Gryffindors les fis attendre dans une salle.

"-Alors comme ça on accueille à Hogwarts cette année les rejetons du batard graisseux! Un ricanement ce fit entendre.

-Ils vont sûrement aller à Slytherin comme leur papa parfait mangemort !

-Ron Weasley c'est ça ?! Laisse moi t'appeler la belette c'est plus court ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a un père tellement obnubilé par les moldus que ça en devient malsain ?! Demanda Ethan.

-Harry Potter pourquoi tu te moque de nous ? À mais si je sais parce que ton frère à toi est mort ? Comment il s'appelait déjà ? William ? C'est dommage c'est tellement bien d'avoir un frère jumeaux. Complèta Jamie froidement "

Le silence ce fit dans la salle. Lorsque Harry Potter allez répliquer le professeur McGonagall revint pour les faire entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Le Choixpeau commença sa chanson:

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malins qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffindor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Hufflepuff vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Ravenclaw vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Slytherin_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras entre de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! (1)_

-Bien ! Dit le vieux citronné voilà une nouvelle année qui commence ! Place à la répartition !

-Seamus Finigan ! Un jeune garçons au tâches de rousseur s'avança.

-GRYFFINDOR !

-Hermione Granger! Une fille avança et Jamie ce dit qu'elle était très mignonne.

-RAVENCLAW !

-Draco Malfoy ! Ethan regarda le blondinet s'installer.

-SLYTHERIN !

\- Théodore Nott ! Le petit attira le regard d'Ethan.

-SLYTHERIN !

-Harry Potter ! Le garçon alla se placer sous le Choixpeau sur de lui.

-GRYFFINDOR !

\- Ron Weasley ! Un deuxième roux s'avança

-GRYFFINDOR

\- Lavande Brown ! Une blonde avec un air de peste passa sous le Choixpeau.

-GRYFFINDOR

-Ethan Snape ! L'appel de son Nom jeta un froid sur la salle. Ethan marcha tranquillement en jetant des sourires charmeurs à toutes les filles qui rougissaient en cœur. Tout ceci sous l'œil exaspéré de son jumeau son père et sa soeur mais aussi sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Il s'assit et entendit une voix

-Un Snape ? Jamais je n'aurais crue voir ça mais passons tu es intelligent mais pas assez travailleur pour Ravenclaw...

-Hey ! Voulu intervenir Ethan

-J'ai trouver ta place est à SLYTHERIN ! Et Ethan alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco en sautillant joyeusement

-Jamie Snape ! Deuxième Snape = deuxième froid mais jamie égal à lui même se contenta d'avancer les yeux fixer sur la chaise en lançant dès regards qui promettaient mille torture à celui qui le recevait

-Un autre Snape ?! Demanda le Choixpeau.

-Et oui c'est comme ça ! Soupira dramatiquement Jamie dans sa tête

-Toi tu es plus intelligent et travailleur que ton frère donc tu vas à RAVENCLAW ! Ethan ne dit rien il s'y attendais mais il eu un petit pincement aux cœur en voyant son frère s'assoir à côté de Hermione

-T'inquiète pas dit Draco c'est pas comme si il était à Gryffindor tu pourra toujours le voir les deux maison s'entendent bien! Ethan acquiesça et souris au blondinet

-Merci dray ! Draco rougis sous le surnom mais ne dit rien

-Bon dit Dumbledort c'est une nouvelle année qui commence et j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir la famille du professeur Snape et quelque nouveaux professeurs donc Remus Lupin sera le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie ! Sirius Black celui de duel et Monsieur Quirell celui de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous interdit d'aller au couloir du troisième étage ! Bon appétit les enfants "

Après le repas les jumeaux ce dirigèrent chacun vers leurs dortoirs respectifs et s'endormir tant bien que mal pour être en forme pour leur première journée

* * *

(1) c'est la vrai chanson ecrite dans le livre

Voila voila le chapitre est fini j'espère que vous aurez aimé je n'ai toujours pas de beta et j'aimerai faire sans mais dites moi si ça vous dérange trop !

Bon bah bisous baveux et à la prochaine !

Drarryiwaoi


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya !

On se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction ! Bon ok on dépasse clairement le chapitre par semaine mais j'ai de l'inspiration et du temps avant la rentrée ensuite je reprendrais sûrement ce rythme! Au moment où je publie ôn est déjà à 208 vues prologue et chapitre cumulé ! Franchement merci "petite dance de la victoire" Et le truc méga ultra stylé c'est que y'en a du monde entier : Brasil, United States, Mexico, Canada, Belgium,Turkey,Tunisia, Czech Revar... Et neuf followers *0* !

 _ **Attention ! Réponse au review !**_

 _ **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis :**_ Hey ! Heureuse que l'idée des flashbacks t'ai plu et je prend en compte tes propositions ! Je suis d'accord avec toi mais James est un gros con donc son fils est un gros con (prétentieux aussi) donc Ron (le pauvre) est influencé par tout ça et à le même comportement pour que James soit d'accord pour qu'il accompagne l'élu ! Que pense tu de ma famille Snape ? Bon bah BISOUS ET MERCI ! Voila la suite!

 ** _Lamissdodie:_** Alors déjà merci Beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que des aiment mon histoire ! Ensuite oui les jumeaux ne sont pas au courant et oui ils ont changé d'apparence car Severus a fait une adoption par le sang il ressemble donc à Severus mais aussi à la nouvelle apparence de Lily c'est à dire Agathe. Charlie a elle aussi était adoptée! Voila voila en espérant que l'histoire te plaisent encore avec la suite

* * *

Trucs à savoir :

\- Je vais faire un couple Ethan/Draco et j'ai déjà une petite idee quand au couple de Jamie... Mais dites moi si vous avez des idées ?

-Les jumeaux ne sont pas au courant que ils ont un lien quelconque avec la mort de Voldy

-Sirius et Remus trouve l'histoire d'Harry et William louche

-Les autres enfants de la famille Snape *skisjwjsoswbdodb! Pardon...* seront au château

* * *

Au fait tout cette magnificence qu'est Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling !

Il ne reste plus qu'à vous dire BOOOOONNEEE LEEEECTUUUUURE mes petites souris au chocolat !

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Le première semaine se passa sans encombre Ethan c'était constitué un petit groupe composé de : Théodore Nott , Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Ils restait tout le temps avec Jamie et Hermione. A eux six il formait un des seuls groupe hétéroclite de l'école! Ils mangeaient soit à la table des Ravenclaw soit à celle des Slytherin ce qui faisait enragé Harry Potter ! Bien sûr les Slytherin ne devait pas manger Avec uns sang-de-bourbe comme Granger ! Elle devrait être l'ami du survivant parce que pour lui Ron était sympa mais chiant *t'a vue Dina?!* il voulait pas faire toute les blagues qu'Harry voulait faire aux Slytherin !

Un jour toute la rage d'Harry éclata c'était le dimanche de la première semaine et le petit groupe avec en plus Nathan et Charlie (leurs parent les avaient obligés) était assis au bord du lac. Hermione contente de connaître une autre fille discutait avec Charlie et et Théo lui débattait tranquillement avec Nathan pendant que Jamie, Ethan,Draco, et Blaise parlait Quidditch. Harry arriva Avec Ron et Lavande Brown la nouvelle membre de ce suis était maintenant le trio d'or. En passant devant eux il bouscula le plus petit qui aussitôt eu la larme à l'œil. A ce moment là arrivèrent les trois autres personnes qui composaient la fratrie. C'est la que Ron fut déstabiliser par la beauté de Charlie qui le fixait avec un regard féroce il essaya de convaincre Harry de les laisser tranquille mais celui ci le regarda comme si il avait un troisième œil *image mentale des Ron Avec trois yeux XD* et il prit la parole

"Ah mais il sont productif les mangemort ! Deux ptit con ! Une salope ! Un pleurnichard digne de Huflepuff!

-Harry ... tu devrai peut être ... Commença Ron.

-La ferme Ron ! Tu vois pas que il est occuper la ?! Continue Harry chou ! Le coupa Lavande

-Merci Lavande ! Je disait donc ...

\- On a compris! "Dit Hermione qui c'était rapprochée Avec Draco, Blaise et Théo.

Harry Potter se tourna vers elle puis analysa le groupe à sept contre trois ils n'avaient aucune chance.

-Toi la sang-de-bourbe je t'ai pas sonner ! Allez venez les gars ôn se casse de là ! Ils ne méritent pas que l'on se batte pour eux ! Rétorqua le grand et courageux... Ah bin non en fait le très trouillard élu.

Non loin de là Severus Snape regarder ses enfants se défendre entre eux et oui il considèrait Jamie, Ethan et Charlie comme ses enfants mémé si il les avait adoptés il se rappela avec émotion du jour ou tout avait commencé

* * *

Premier flashback : le lendemain de l'arrivée de Lily chez Severus

Severus Snape se réveilla sur son canapé il mit dix minutes avant de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé la veille. Le fait de trouver deux enfants dans un berceau devant lui aida un peu. Il alla voir dans sa chambre et trouva Lily entrain de l'attendre.

"Lily.

-Sev.

-Que fait tu là? Demanda-t-il ce qui eu pour effet de la faire explosé en pleurs

-Oh sev si tu savais... Tu avais raison ! Pardonne moi ! James est une ordure il m'a frappé ! Les jumeaux ils ont vaincu. Sev il ont vaincu Voldemort! Je ne pouvais pas rester avec James. Alors je suis venu ici mais si tu ne veux pas que je reste je partirais. Je suis tellement désolée Sev ! J'aurais dû venir te vois avant."

Après cette tirade Severus la pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer. Un petit cris suivit de gazouillis les sortirent de leur moment de retrouvailles

-Sev ? Tu aurais une potion pour changer d'apparence s'il te plaît ?

-Tu es sur Lily ? C'est définitif cette potion !

-Oui s'il te plaît je veux me reconstruire une vie!"

Severus partit chercher la potion pendant ce temps Lily se dirigea vers le salon ou elle y trouva des deux enfant blottis l'un contre l'autre.

"C'est bon Lily il suffit de penser à ta nouvelle apparence et évite de garder les yeux verts c'est trop reconnaissable... Désolé.

-Merci et t'a pas à être désolé. Tu m'aide beaucoup ! "

Lily bu la potion et devint une belle femme blonde aux yeux bleu un peu plus grande qu'avant. Elle pris l'identité de Agathe Claw.

* * *

Retour 10 ans plus tard

Après cette altercation il fallut prendre Hermione avec des pincettes pendant deux jours. Il fallut aussi réconforter Nathan. Agathe fut indigner du manque de respect dont ils avaient fais preuve.

* * *

Voila voila ! Je sais ce Chapitre est un peux plus court ! Désolée ! Pour le prochain Chapitre ôn va faire un bond de le temps jusqu'à Halloween ! N'oubliez pas de me proposer dès personnes pour être en couple Avec Jamie plus tard .

Bisous baveux et à bientôt ^^

JDrarryiwaoi


	4. Bonus 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Je sais vous vous attendiez à la suite de l'histoire. J'ai décidé après réflexion de la sortir plus mardi prochain pour plus pouvoir la travaillée ! En attendant on se retrouve pour mon premier bonus ! Qui sera sur la vie de Charlie. Charlie est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup car c'est elle qui me représente le plus physiquement ! En plus son histoire est un peu floue. Comme c'est un bonus il n'y aura pas les petits trucs à savoir de début de chapitre mais il y aura quand même les réponses au reviews. Il y aura des petits bonus sur les personnages OC ou même sur des vrais mais où j'ai changer le caractère. Lors de ces bonus leur vie jusqu'à l'époque de mon histoire sera exposée par petit épisodes ! MERCIIII POUR LES 294 VUES AU MOMENT OÙ JE PUBLIE LE CHAPITRE ! ET LES ONZE FOLLOWERS

 ** _Attention ! Réponses aux reviews !_**

 _ **Strormtrooper :**_ Alors déjà merci pour ton message. Ensuite je comprend tes interrogations. Mais je ne voulais pas que un des jumeaux soient mis à l'écart comme dans beaucoup de fiction que j'ai lu. Peut être que l'idée du fils illégitime de James est bizarre mais si il n'avait pas trouvé de remplacent l'arrivée de deux jumeaux du même âge aurait été suspect ! Peut être pas pour lui (on oubli pas que c'est un gros con) mais pour Remus, Sirius ou même Dumbledort...Ensuite Lily n'est pas amoureuse de Snape en tout cas pas de suite on pourrais croire Avec la faible différence d'âge entre les jumeaux et Charlie ( dont je me suis rendu compte Après ^^) mais Charlie a était adopter plus tard ! Elle a aimé James mais Après ce qu'il lui a fait ... Et elle n'est pas au courant de ses liaison. Ensuite James à renier tout ce qui est en rapport avec ses vrai fils et sa femme donc elle n'est plus mariée avec lui. Pour finir Agathe n'a plus rien avoir avec Lily Evans car elle a totalement changé d'identité. J'espère que mes réponse te conviennent! Encore une fois je voulais pas que ma fiction ressemble aux autres où un jumeaux est méchant. Voila voila et encore merci

 _ **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis:**_ Pour Jamie on a encore le temps même si j'aimerais installer les bases maintenant (je ferais des propositions à la fin du bonus) Ensuite je suis d'accord avec toi pour Ron ! Pour Halloween (comme j'écris les Chapitre au fur et à mesure) L'idée viendra en écrivant "hehehe" ! Merci pour ton review et n'esite pas à lire celui du haut pour avoir des précisions sur plein de trucs! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par mon initiative !

 _ **Angie Riddle Snape** **Potter:**_ Merciiiiiiiii

Bon alors Charlie est une personne crée par le fruit de mon imagination je vous remet sa description :

 **-Charlie Snape :** seule fille de la fratrie, 10 ans , comportement tête brûler , fonce sans réfléchir, est quand même intelligente , courageuse, a les cheveux châtain où se mélange des mèche rousse et blonde et les yeux noisette

BOOOOOOOOOON il ne me reste qu'à vous dire BOOOOONNEEE LEEEECTUUUURE mes poulpes à la crème !

* * *

Bonus 1: Charlie Snape

* * *

1 an :

Tout a commencé chers amis un jour de beau temps "d'août pour être plus précise" où la famille Snape se promenait dans des petites rues éloignée de la population. Les jumeaux (qui avait déjà était adopté par Severus et la nouvelle identité de Lily c'est à dire Agathe) marchaient côte à côte. Soudain des pleurs retentirent ! Agathe s'arrêta bientôt suivi de Severus et des deux enfants. Le jeune femme pris l'initiative d'aller voir l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard un berceau dans les bras, à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit bébé qui maintenant calmé les regardait. Severus regarda celle qui était sa femme depuis trois mois. La jolie blonde le fixait avec des étoile de dans ses yeux bleus. L'homme compris tout de suite l'intention d'Agathe, son visage parlait pour elle. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole elle le devança.

"Mon chéri, ce petit bébé était seul et abandonné ! Il n'a qu'un an !Regarde sa date de naissance est gravé sur sa gourmette ! Cette petite fille est née le 7 août.

-Agathe... Tu ne pense pas que nous avons assez à faire Avec Jamie et Ethan ? Essaya d'argumenter Severus mais il vit au visage de sa femme que c'était peine perdue. Bon ok je suis d'accord.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii s'écrie Agathe puis elle se tourna vers les jumeaux. Les garçons voici votre nouvelle petite soeur Charlie !

* * *

3 ans :

Charlie était un petite fille très joyeuse! Elle avait aussi développé des techniques de combat pour se défendre contre ses grands frères. Nathan lui était trop petit pour l'embêter vraiment, il passait son temps à dormir et à gazouiller. La petite fille se promenait dans le jardin en espérant ne pas tomber sur ses frères. Inconsciemment elle se dirigea vers le grand arbre du jardin. Charlie n'aimait pas les animaux elle préfèrait la compagnie de ce chêne. Une fois devant elle s'assit le dos contre l'arbre. A un moment elle sentit quelque chose qui se déplaçait sur sa tête pour finir dans son cou. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'elle vu trois grosse araignée passer sur ses jambes elle paniqua. Elle s'enfuit vers la maison en criant *j'aurais fais pareil mais passons*. Elle ne vit pas les jumeaux cacher derrière l'arbre entrain de rire. Depuis ce jour Charlie eu une phobie des araignées *moi aussi u.u*

* * *

6 ans :

Charlie était fière elle allait rentrer en CP à l'école des petits lutin (une école primaire non magique). Ses grands frère y était déjà depuis un an et ils lui avait raconté plein de chose horrible sur l'école. Devant eux elle faisait semblant d'y croire mais sa maman lui avait dit que c'était pas vrai. Elle n'était pas en robe comme les filles de son âge, elle avait un jean et un sweat-shirt. Charlie avait un grand secret qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle dise aux autres c'était son papa qui lui avait dit. Charlie était une sorcière ! Pas une méchante dame toute bossue avec des verrues non ! Mais elle pouvait faire de la magie et quand elle serai grande elle irait dans une école spéciale pour les sorcières! Une fois devant l'école ses frères allèrent dire au revoir à leurs parents et partirent rejoindre leurs copains. Elle fit un bisous à son petit frère Nathan et à son papa avant de faire un gros calin à sa maman. Ensuite elle attendit devant sa classe. À côté d'elle il y avait un petit garçon.

-Hey toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle

-Maël et toi ?

-Charlie ! Tu veux être mon copain ?

-Heeeeu... Oui !" Charlie alla se placer à côté de Maël qui deviendrait bientôt son meilleur ami pour la vie

* * *

8 ans :

À cet âge là Charlie eu sa première déception de l'école. C'était une petite fille qui aimait apprendre. Malheureusement elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui demandais des efforts de créativité. Ce jour là il devait faire une sculpture en pâte à modeler. Le modèle étant un animal au choix. Charlie choisi de faire un chat car c'était l'un des plus simple. À côté d'elle Maël qui lui adorait la sculpture choisi un aigle. Le travail commença plus le travail avançait plus la petite fille en avait marre. Après une heure le maître passa dans les rangs. En arrivant devant eux il félicita grandement Maël avant de passer devant Charlie. Avant de lui demander ce que représentait la pâtes à modeler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux elle avait tellement envie de hurler sa rage contre son maître. Ce dernier lui dit gentilment de plus s'appliquer ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle passa le dernière partie du cour a bouder.

* * *

Voila voila ! J'espère que ce consept vous à plu ! Moi je me suis éclatée à le faire !

Pour le sondage pour le futur couple Avec Jamie vous pouvez voter pour qu'il soit Avec: Blaise, Théo,Ginny, Hermione, Seamus ou même d'autres personnes sauf Draco!

Bon et bien pleins de bisous baveux et à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Bon alors déjà je suis vraiment mais VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE pour le retard j'avais pas envisagé le reprise aussi dure ...Alors ça y est ! C'EST LE CHAPITRE TROIS ! Toutouyoutou! Alors mais vous êtes des ouf 1332 vues ! Nan mais sa fout la pression ! Bon bref j'espère que le nouveau chapitre va vous plaire j'ai aussi remédier au fautes d'orthographe ! On peut tous dire MERCIIIIIIII à yukiodu44 qui corrigera les chapitres après celui ci! Il y a de plus en plus de followers 22 pour être précise ! Et je suis contente d'avoir des vues du monde entier !

 ** _Attention ! Réponses au reviews!_**

 ** _Strormtrooper2:_** Déja, je m'excuse d'avoir oublié le "deux" dans ton pseudo la dernière fois... Ensuite je suis très contente d'avoir pu t'éclairer ! En effet Charlie n'est pas leurs vrai fille. Je parlerais de ces parents un peu plus tard ! À BIIIIIIEEENTÔÔT!

 _ **Adenoide:**_ Et oui il se débrouille bien mon sevy ! Et heureusement que tu trouve James stupide c'est mon but ! Dans ma fic James est un connard infidèle ! Donc il avait déjà un fils de l'âge des jumeaux. J'aime aussi Beaucoup le groupe Ethan et Jamie ! Harry est con c'est normal il a été élevé comme ça! Et je compte faire changer de camps les Weasley donc il y aura sûrement des "mélanges" de familles je prend en compte ton vote! Et pour les parents de Charlie je l'expliquerais plus tard! Merci ^^

 _ **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis:**_ Je me suis inspirée se mon caractère scolaire pour Charlie! Moi et l'art ça fait deux ! Bisous XD

Je voulais vous dire que vos reviews mon font super plaisir et que dés que j'en vois une nouvelle je suis ultra contente ! Et je fais une mini danse de la joie ! Donc merci aux personnes qui me posent des questions qui réagissent et me donnent leurs avis !

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

La première semaine des vacances qui était aussi celle avant le bal d'Halloween vis arriver un nouveau dans le petit groupe. Le jeune Arthur qui était en deuxième année à Griffindor attirait les moqueries du survivant et sa bande. Ethan et Jamie, qui pour une fois était juste tout les deux tombèrent sur une une démonstration de violence sur Arthur au détour d'un couloir. A l'aide d'un coup de baguette ils bloquèrent ses assaillants. Après cette épisode le jeune homme intégra le groupe petit à petit. Tout ceci sous le regard attendris et étonnés des professeurs qui découvraient l'amitié inter maison. Il ne manquait plus qu'un pouffsoufle et le groupe était complet. La seule personne qui ne prenait pas bien la nouvelle était je vous le donne en mille : Harry. Il ne supportait pas que les jumeaux et leurs amis soit aussi populaire que lui.

Tout cela pour dire que la veille du bal l'ambiance était électrique, Harry était à cran et les jumeaux ne savais pas Avec qui y aller.

La journée du lendemain se déroula lentement. Les élèves en vacances profitaient du temps libre pour discuter, jouer aux échecs, ou faire leurs devoir. Le petit groupe étant dans le dernier cas était assis à une table à la bibliothèque, quand Arthur aborda le sujet de qui accompagné qui. Lui avait trouver une cavalière en la personne de Emma Galls une pouffsoufle de seconde année. Un silence plana sur la table. Draco prit alors la parole.

\- Hey Ethan ! Tu veux y aller Avec moi ? Y aller Avec mon meilleur ami m'empêchera d'y être seul ou pire de devoir danser avec une de ses pimbêche! Il montra du doigt quelques fille qui gloussaient en les regardant.

-Ok répondit Ethan.

Jamie se tourna vers Hermione

\- Ma chère Hermione voudriez vous me faire l'honneur de vous accompagner ce soir ? Demanda -t-il Avec un sourire qui trahissait son malaise.

-Oui bien sûr dit tout doucement Hermione contente de pouvoir y aller Avec un ami à elle.

-Bon très bien ! Mais il reste Théo et Blaise ! Releva Ethan en souriant

-Je... commença Théo mais il fut aussitôt coupé par Blaise

\- On ira ensemble !

Jamie se retint de faire un commentaire très constructif sur le fait que Blaise avait coupé la parole à Théo. Le silence qui revenait autour de le table mis fin à la discussion. Il n'y eu aucune parole jusqu'à que Draco kidnappe Ethan pour choisir leurs tenues car un Malfoy se doit d'être toujours propre sur lui. La disparition des deux garçons sonna le top départ et tout le monde quitta la table.

Le soir arriva très vite tous était prêt à entrer dans la salle. A l'intérieur une décoration des plus flippante. Ils s'installèrent sur les petites tables prévues à cet effet. Au milieu de la salle il y avait une très grande piste de danse. La bas Arthur et Emma dansaient un slow. Hermione se tourna vers la table où Pot Potty était assis. Elle le vit fixer méchamment Arthur et se lever pour se diriger vers lui. Elle prévint Jamie d'un coup de coude. Soudain un éclat de voix retentit.

\- Alors Galls ? On traine avec un traitre ? Ta maison n'est pas celle de la loyauté ? Emma acquiesça. Donc comment peux tu rester avec quelqu'un qui trahis les gens pour allez avec leurs ennemis ?!

Jamie paniqua il avait bien observer Emma depuis quelques temps. C'était une jeune fille très peut sur d'elle et qui faisait tout pour ce faire acceptée. Arthur allé prendre cher.

\- Je... Non ce... C'est pas ce que vous croyez dit elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu l'entend lavande ? C'est pas ce que l'on croit... Vraiment ? Il s'en pencha pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille. Prouve le!

-Je... commença-t-elle tout doucement. Je... elle prit de l'assurance le désir d'acceptation brûlant dans ses yeux. Si je suis Avec Arthur ce n'est que pour lui faire plaisir. Pour ne pas y aller seule.

Il y eu un blanc dans la salle, Arthur écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sens des mots. Il recula lentement. Puis partit en courant et sortit de la salle. On peu même entendre un sanglot. Peut à peut la salle recommença à danser, jouer, parler comme si de rien était. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le professeur Quirell arriva en courant visiblement essoufflé.

-UN TROLL... UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS ! Eu t il seulement le temps de dire avant de s'évanouir. Les élèves commencèrent à paniquer.

-STOOOOOOOP! Cria Dumbledort vous allez retourner dans vos dortoirs!

Ethan pensa directement à Arthur!

-Eh les mecs ! Arthur ! Il est pas au courant!

Jamie ne lui laissa pas le temps de développer sa pensée, il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dans les couloirs à la recherche des toilettes où Arthur allait ausn il était pas bien. Draco ayant vue la manœuvre voulu les suivre mais Hermione le retint. Les jumeaux arrivèrent à quelques mètres des toilette où il entendirent un hurlement de détresse venant de la porte devant eux. Ils se lancèrent un regard et foncèrent. A l'intérieur des toilettes se trouvait un troll immense avec une massue. Les jumeaux entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge par leurs père firent léviter la massue et assommèrent le troll. A ce moment les professeurs arrivèrent. Le témoignage d'Arthur en leurs faveurs ils s'ensortirent sans trop de points en moins. Mais les jumeaux devait affronter une chose plus dangereuse qu'un troll chacun. Une Hermione et un Draco inquiets.

* * *

Voila voila j'espère que le Chapitre vous a plus!

Pour le sondage pour le futur couple Avec Jamie vous pouvez voter pour qu'il soit Avec: Blaise, Théo,Ginny, Hermione, Seamus ou même d'autres personnes sauf Draco!

bisous baveux


	6. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya! U

Bon alors vous ne rêvez pas c'est un nouveau Chapitre ! Danse de la joie ! J'ai mis Beaucoup de temps à écrire celui la ! Mais vos messages m'on donnés du courage XD

En tout cas ça fait plaisir de poster ce Chapitre et j'ai eu Beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous le verrez !

* * *

Attention ! Réponses aux reviews!

Chapitre /5/

Stormtrooper: coucou à toi aussi ! Je suis d'accord cette fille n'est pas gentille ! J'ai peut être exagérer... XD! Ok Jamie en couple Avec Luna je note!

Adenoïde: Merci ! Je note ton vote et je ferrais un récapitulatif à la fin du chapitre

Nathydemon: Non c'est pas Dudley mais j'avoue il ressemble ^^ je vais faire un chapitre sur lui très bientôt!

Chapitre /6/

Guest: T'a vu j'ai continué ! Et voici la description de Nathan ! Il est pas trop stylé?!

Yukiodu44: Merci de ton avis !

Adel22: Déjà Merci ! Et mon j'ai réglé un peu mon manque d'inspiration ! Voila la suite j'espère que elle te plaira !

* * *

Bon Voila la suite ! Il me tarde que vous la lisiez ! ON A BEAUCOUP DE VUES ! C'EST TROP TROM TROP TROP TROP BIEN

Toit est à Rowling sauf mais petits choupis OC d'amour que j'aime

Je post ce Chapitre sans correction...

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Quelques jours après le bal d'halloween tout allait bien. Les jumeaux avaient accepter de garder leur petit frère Nathan et leurs soeur Charlie (qui répétait sens cesse que elle pouvait se garder seule) pour une journée le temps que leurs parents soit tout les deux. Le matin de cette fameuse journée arriva très vite. Une fois les parents partis Charlie s'en alla pour retrouver ces deux mystérieux amis Avec qui elle faisait des blagues *celui qui trouve qui c'est u.u*.

Nathan lui attendit que ces frère lui explique le programme. Sans le prévenir Jamie attrapa sa main et l'emmena rencontrer ses amis.

Théo,Blaise, Hermione, Draco et Arthur était assis dans le parc quand le trio arriva. L'arrivée de Nathan stoppa toutes discussion il faut dire que même si il s'y étaient habitués le garçon de huit ans n'avait pas un physique commun. Il était assez petit pour son âge,ses cheveux était blond platine mais un mèche noir y résidait, ses yeux étaient les plus troublants le premier était d'un bleu azur et le deuxième d'un noir profond et son regard trahissait son malaise d'être ici et sa peur d'être séparé de ses parents. La première personne à réagir fur Hermione.

"Coucou toi ! Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien Hermi, il me tardais de vous voir ! Répondit le petit garçon en souriant

-Aller Nathan va rejoindre Mione. Dit Ethan"

Nathan suivi sans problème Hermione et Ethan vint se placer en côté de Draco par réflexe et s'appuya sur lui pendant que Jamie se plaçais entre Blaise et Théo. Puis vint l'heure du repas du midi en se dirigeant vers la grande salle ils croisèrent Harry et sa bande.

" Alors ! C'est encore le nain! Il a six ans ou quoi ?! T'a vue sa tête! Commença Lavande.

\- Il s'appel Nathan il a huit ans et c'est mon frère petasse ! S'énerva Charlie qui venait d'arriver

\- Tient le retour de la meuf chelou... Alors c'est encore un Snape ? Il baise comme des lapins ou quoi ?!

\- J'ai une impression de déjà vu, changez les insultes

-Je t'interdis de parler de mes parents comme ça ! Lança Ethan si froidement que le silence se fit dans le couloir. Fais attention à toi Potter le dernier qui c'est moqués de mon père et m'a mère a fini à l'hôpital! Ma mère est plus courageuse que toute ta famille réuni et mon père est mille fois plus intelligent que le tient.

\- C'est une menace ?! Crois tu que tu peux battre le survivant ?!

\- C'est un conseil ! Tu touche à ma famille tu... Il sortit sa baguette et en un éclair elle se retrouva sur la gorge de Harry. ... meurt il chuchota ce mot à son oreille"

Un reniflement se fit entendre. Nathan pleurait dans les bras de Jamie

" Snif snif t'avais promis de plus te fâcher avec les gens et de les taper dit-il

\- Je suis désolé Nathan viens on y va"

Dans le silence il avancèrent jusqu'à la grande salle. Le petit groupe les suivi et Harry resta sur place.

La journée passa très vite Jamie avait tout fais pour remonter le moral de son frère jumeau mais il n'y arriva pas. Le soir assi sur son lit Draco osa parle à Ethan

"Heu... Ethan ? Tu veux en parler ?

\- C'était l'année dernière... On était tous dans le petite école primaire et un élève à traiter ma mère et mon père de conne et de batard graisseux. Je l'ai tellement mal pris, je me suis énervé et je l'ai frappé personne ne pouvait m'arrêter même pas Jamie . Le mec est allé à l'hôpital. Après plus personne ne me parlais, et Nathan y a assisté... J'espère que tu me trouve pas horrible...

\- Non non... Je trouve ta réaction normale! Écoute je te soutiendrais !

\- Merci Draco ! Ethan se sentait beaucoup mieux, il se jeta dans les bras de Draco

Après cet à événement la fin des vacances arriva très vite et la reprise des cours aussi. Harry resta à l'écart de la famille Snape et Jamie s'inquiètait pour son frère.

Pendant ce temps quelque part très loin dans le turban du professeur Quirell une certaine personne déprimait. En effet Voldemort était vraiment déçu car après avoir vu agir plein de fois le survivant il c'était rendu compte que celui ci était très mais alors très nul en défense ! Et cela l'énervais! Celui qui l'avait réduit à néant! Celui à cause de qui il devait rester bloqué Avec le professeur bégayant tout les jours de la semaine ! Cette personne devait être au moins puissante ! Il commença à élaborer un plan... Pour lui tout était simple il devait attirer le survivant la oú la pierre était cachée. Il devait faire découvrir l'existence de la pierre au survivant pour que celui ci veuille l'a sauvée ! Il réfléchi et ce dit qu'il allait agir bientôt !

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Il est trop stylé Nathan ? Je le trouve trop trop trop chou!

Pour le sondage pour l'instant il y a:

-Jamie/Théo: 1

\- Jamie/Blaise: 2

-Jamie/Ginny: 1

-Jamie/Luna: 1

Rappelez vous vous pouvez choisir le couple de Jamie mais attention pas du Jamie/Draco!

Et je me demandais je voudrais faire un fiction sur un autre fandom la question c'est: Haikyuu ? Snk? Assassination Classroom? Les héros de l'Olympe?


	7. Bonus 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Nan vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre !Alors je suis si HEUREUSE de vous retrouver sur cette fic! Je suis retourné voir sur mon profil et j'ai vu que l´on avait passé la barre des 4000 vues ! So ça m'a motivée! Et voilà un chapitre ! J'ai remarqué que vous aimeriez en savoir plus sur le survivant con ! Alors c'est un chapitre sur sa vie... Un peut comme pour Charlie.

J'ai mis en place un concept sur une autre fic qui consiste à donner des infos sur moi. La première était: Si j'allais à Hogwarts je serais sûrement à Ravenclaw.

Donc info 2 : J'ai les cheveux bleus

!Réponses au reviews !

Stormtrooper2: Hey ! J'ai remarqué aussi que la fiction va vite au niveau du temps. Mais en fait je pense que les premières année vont passer plus vite que les autres. Il me faut des persos plus âgés pour mettre en scène un guerre contre Voldy. Voilà voilà ! Bisous!

Lucia-kun: Alors déjà coucou ! Et puis ensuite merciiii mais vraiment ÉNORMÉMENT pour ton review ! Tu me donne beaucoup de conseil et c'est vraiment très gentil! Je vais essayer de m'en servir de tes remarques pour améliorer mon histoire. Non le survivant n'est pas Neville et effectivement j'ai oublié de parler de lui. Mais j'ai une idée je le ferais sûrement apparaître l'année où Charlie va arriver à Hogwarts... ^^' Mais encore une fois merci ! Bisous

Adenoide: Salut! Hahaha *sourire gêné* ça doit être du à mon rythme de parution plus que chelou ... Énorme bisous !

 **Évidemment tout est et restera à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire et les OC qui sont à moi !**

* * *

Bonus 2

* * *

 **18 mois :**

James fulminait, sa conasse de femme était partie on ne sais où. Il avait attendu quelques heures et elle n'était jamais revenue. Il avait retenu Dumbledort on lui faisant croire que William était mort et HArry en sécurité avec sa femme. Cette Salope! Comment pouvait-elle quitter un dieux vivant comme lui! Il était quand même l´un des meillleurs joueur de quidditch de sa génération ! Et puis là il était dans une impasse. Comment allait il faire maintenant que son précieux survivant n'était plus avec lui. Il fallai trouver un stratagème qui ne puisse être remis en cause par personne. Même pas ses « meilleurs » amis. Il essayait tant bien que mal de les empêcher de voir les jumeaux.

Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit, il repensa à Samanta une jeune rousse de 18 ans, il avait eu une aventure avec cette fille. Puis elle était tombée enceinte. Il n'avait qu'à aller la voir et récupérer le bébé qui devait avoir le même âge que les jumeaux. Il partit tout content mais 15mn plus tard (nda: l'est long à la détente le James) il se rendit compte qu'il avait deux enfants... Il dut encore réfléchir un bon moment avant de trouver l'idée ultime : faire passer un de ses jumeaux pour mort. Vous l'avez remarqué : l'intelligence n'est pas au rendez-vous avec ce Potter dans les parages

Il se précipita rapidement vers un tas de lettres ouvertes pour y trouver celle d'Emily, cette dernière avec qui il avait couché peut avant que Lily tombe enceinte. Mais cette conne avait oublié sa pilule et était tombée enceinte en même temps. Il vérifia l'adresse et transplana.

Il arriva dans une petite maison où ce trouvait une jeune femme rousse son bébé dans les bras elle le berçait tranquillement. James attrapa le petit roux, Emily se retourne un air indigné sur le visage.

« Lache le salaud! Rend moi mon fils » Elle se jetta sur lui pour récupérer son bébé

« James ?! Tu peux pas partir comme ça avec mon fils ! Tu m'a abandonné et cet enfant ne partira pas d'ici

\- Ta gueule ! M'en fout de toi! D'ailleurs c'est plus ton gosse! Oubli le! Il leva sa baguette.

\- Naan James ne fait pas ça ! Puis elle s'en tourna vers le bébé qui pleurait. Je t'aime Ezekiel ne l'oubli jamais .

\- Avada Kedavra ! » Cria James la baguette pointée vers l'an jeûne femme

James transplana avec un regard emplit de dégoût pour son ex amante le bébé dans s'est bras.

 **3 ans :**

Le petit garçon roux se réveilla en pleurs il faisait toujours le même cauchemar: il voyait une femme au cheveux roux entrain de crier qu'elle aimait un petit garçon du nom d'Ezekiel. Il sécha ses larmes tout seul car il savait que son papa ne viendrait pas. Et puis il devait être heureux car aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire mais il était aussi tout triste, ses parrains lui avaient dit que avant il y a longtemps il avait un frère et que celui ci était mort. La mort c'est triste c'était dit le rouquin. Il aimait bien Mumus et Siri ses parrains mais son papa voulait pas qu'il les voit. Et si il faisait pas ce que son papa voulait il le tapait. Des fois Harry parlait à son frère, il lui disait qu'il l'aimair très fort et que ce serait bien qu'il reviennent. Un jour il avait dit à son papa que il voulait voir son frère et il lui avait répondu que son frère était nul et que lui avait vaincu un méchant et donc il était meilleur. Ensuite il l'avait enfermé à la cave pour un jour entier. Harry n'avait plus jamais évoqué son frère devant son père.

 **7 ans :**

Dans une chambre un petit rouquin caché sous sa couette parlait à son frère. Il lui manquait tellement et de plus en plus alors souvent une petite voix fluette s'élevait d'entre les draps de cette immense lit.

« Coucou William, tu sais tu me manque. Papa il est méchant avec moi et il m'oblige à être méchant avec Mumus et Siri. Il me dit de dire des choses toutes pas gentilles en plus après ils sont tout tristes. Je veux que tu sois là ! » L'enfant serra ses bras autour de son petit corps

« Et puis j'en ai marre de faire ce cauchemar ! C'est qui cette dame et c'est qui ce Ezekiel ! Tu sais j'aime papa de tout mon cœur ! Et je dois faire comme il dit!

\- À qui tu parle morveux ! J'espère que c'est pas encore cette histoire de frère tu vas finir à la cave ! Cria James

\- Non papa je parlais pas.. Répondit l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

\- J'espère bien sale gosse ! »

 **10 ans:**

Harry pleurait, il avait décidé de n'en plus faire souffrir Sirius et Remus mais pour ça il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent. Il se ne voulaient pas le laisser seul avec son père mais celui ci forçait son fils à leurs dire des choses horribles. Les deux parrains avaient bien compris que leur louveteau n'y était pour rien mais ils souffraient quand même. Alors Harry les avait fait partir en disant que tout se passerait bien. Et que il s'en sortirait. A partir de ce moment ils avaient endossé avec Ron le rôle d'enfant gâté et égoïste. Ron était comme son frère même si Harry n'avait jamais oublié William il n'es l'évoquait plus voix haute. Il devait faire semblant et ne pas être découvert car sinon son père pourrait aller très loin et Harry ne voulait pas le découvrir. Il ne voulait pas être le survivant il voulait justement avoir une vie normale.

* * *

Ok alors j'avais pas du tout prévu de partir comme ça mais j'aime bien comment Le personnage de Harry évolu. Je me laisse porter par l'écriture donc l'histoire bouge un peu. Ce chapitre a là même forme que celui sur Charlie et j'aime bien écrire des petites parties de la vie des personnages...

Reviews ?

J'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et à bientôt

Gros bisous énormes!


	8. Détails OC

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Coucou alors je voulais vous faire une présentation de tout mes OC, je l'avais faite pour la famille Snape mais ça date un peu donc j'espère que ça vous plaira,et ne vous inquiétez le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt

J'aime vraiment beaucoup mes OC donc je veux les développer le plus possible et du coup j'ai fait des descriptions assez approfondie ... Alors voilà !

Je vous remercie car les retours sont plutôt bons sur celui d'avant, un chapitre qui me tient à cœur. Comme je l'ai dit à la fin du chapitre d'avant je suis partie un peu loin sur le perso d'Harry. Au départ c'était pas vraiment prévu et puis en fait j'aime bien Harry/Ezekiel comme ça. Je voudrais remercier de tout mon cœur: **Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** (avec tout ses i) elle m'a fait un énorme review qui m'a carrément motivée (Bon comme tout les reviews..). C'est un avis carrément constructif et ça m'aide beaucoup! Mais genre vraiment donc MERCI pour t'être donnée du mal pour écrit ce en review. D'ailleurs je vous invite à lire les RAR car peut être y trouverez vous des réponses à vos questions.

* * *

Attention ! Réponses aux reviews !:

 **Stormtrooper2** : Coucou :) ! James va payer ne t'inquiète pas *MOUAHAHAHA! Oups pardon**sourire gêné*. Bon merci pour ton review et ta fidélité!

 **Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** : Salut ! Bon tout d'abord pourquoi tant de « i »? Comment ai-je fais pour écrire ton nom avec le même nombre de « i » ... Non je ne les ai pas comptés je ne suis pas assez concentrée pour ça j'ai donc fais un copier coller. Mais alors du coup combien il y en a ? Enfin bref je m'éloigne du sujet... Donc je vais essayer de réagir à tout ce que tu as dit : Merci ça me fait plaisir de voir les gens aimer mon histoire. En fait j'ai vraiment hésité à changer autant l'apparence de Lily, mais elle est facilement reconnaissable. Notamment par ses cheuveux roux et ses yeux verts.. Donc j'ai tout bougé. Je suis d'accord avec toi même si pense que très peu de femmes battues ose vraiment partir même si elles en ont le choix. Bon ensuite Charlie je l'aime trop et puis je sais pas si t'as fait attention mais j'ai essayé de faire un enfant Snape par maison de Hogwarts... Oups j'en ai trop dit ! *se frappe la tête sur la table*. En effet Nathan va vraiment changer niveaux caractère mais pour ça il faut que j'avance dans la fic... Parce que non il ne mourra pas il est trop stylé physiquement pour ça... Oulalala la plus longue réponse à un review jamais vue. Harry, enfin Ezekiel, mérite effectivement une vie meilleure ! Et pour Remus et Sirius ils vont pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Jamie avec Hermione, noté! T'a bien deviné avec qui Charlie fait des mauvais coups... Merci pour tes conseils je vais essayer de les appliquer... Donc voilà je crois que c'est fini! Merci merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. A bientôt ;)

 **adenoide** : Hey Hey ! Je heureuse que l´histoire de Harry/Ezekiel soit largement plus claire comme ça ! Pour les parents de Charlie je cherche encore... Mais je vais trouver un truc coooooool promis ! Je note pour les couples, j'aime tellement le Neville/Luna pour moi ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre donc ils seront ensemble. Gros bisous !

* * *

Petite mise au point des couples pour Jamie: Jamie/Blaise 3 votes, Jamie/Luna et Jamie/Hermione 1 vote et Jamie/Théo et Jamie/Ginny 0,5 vote (cette personne m'a proposé les deux donc je le note comme ça pour l'instant..). N'oubliez pas les votes sont toujours et seront pendant longtemps ouverts.

 **Tout est à Rowling ! Sauf mes ptits OC !**

* * *

Personnages

* * *

Severus Snape (personnage différent de celui de Rowling): 1m90, 31 ans, cheveux noirs et soyeux jusqu'aux épaules souvent attachés en catogan. Des yeux noir perçant, avec un style vestimentaire sobre mais classe. Professeur de potion à Hogwarts. S'ouvre en présence de sa famille mais se referme en public.

Agathe Snape(1) (OC): 1m77, 31 ans, cheveux blonds et ondulés qui vont jusqu'à sa taille, coiffé en une tresse la plupart du temps. Des yeux bleus ciel doux, un style vestimentaire dans les tons claires. Mère au foyer mais a pour projet de reprendre son travail de medicomage une fois ses enfants tous à Hogwarts. Souriante et souvent heureuse.

Jamie Snape (OC): 1m58, 11 ans, cheveux blonds ondulés comme sa mère couper au épaules, lâchés tout le temps. Des yeux noirs comme son père avec quelques paillettes bleues suivant la lumière. Il porte des teeshirt de groupe de rock, des jeans simples et des vans. Élève à Hogwarts 1ère année à Ravenclaw, avec une affinité pour les sortilèges. Extrêmement intelligent, mature mais peut devenir gamin en présence d'Ethan. Très terre à terre et réservé. Adore les sarcasmes.

Ethan Snape (OC): 1m60, 11 ans, cheveux noirs comme son père, courts sur les côtés et un peu plus longs sur le dessus. Un écarteur à l'oreile droite (fait sans l'autorisation de ses parents). Yeux bleus claires qui fonce lorsqu'il est en colère. Il porte des chemises dans les tons foncés ou avec des petits motifs, des pantalons simples et des Docs Martins. Élève à Hogwarts, 1ère année à Slytherin, une affinité pour les potions. Rusé, avec un comportement gamin. Franc et adore embêter les autres.

Charlie Snape (OC): 1m49, 10 ans, cheveux châtains avec des mèches rousses et blondes, ondulés, jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses cheveux son souvent coiffés avec deux petits chignons sur le dessus de tête et le reste des cheveux lâchés. A les oreilles percées. Yeux noisettes avec des reflets vert. Elle s'habille souvent avec des teeshirt rouges et des jeans simples avec des converses. Futur élève à Hogwarts, une affinité pour la métamorphose. Comportement tête brûlée et courageux. Intelligente et aime faire des blagues.

Nathan Snape (OC): 1m25, 8 ans, cheveux blonds avec une mèche noir, jusqu'aux épaules, attachés comme son papa. Un œil bleu azur et un œil noir. Il a un visage androgyne. Porte souvent des vêtements verts noirs ou jaunes avec des basket. Futur élève à Hogwarts, une affinité pour l'histoire de la magie. Émotif et ouvert aux gens. Loyal et naïf.

Harry/(Ezekiel) Potter (OC): 1m55, 11 ans, cheveux roux avec des reflets cuivrés coupés en brosse. Yeux marrons ternes mais avec des reflets vert foncés au soleil. Visage un peu carré. Il s'habille avec des pulls des couleurs, des pantalons en tissus et des baskets sobres ou des mocassins avec des robes de sorciers par dessus. Élève à Hogwarts, 1ère année à Gryffindor, une affinité pour le défense contre les forces du mal. Fait croire qu'il est arrogant et méchant mais est très sensible et solitaire.

Arthur Craul (OC): 1m58, 12 ans, cheveux blanc lisses coupés courts avec une mèche devant ses yeux. Yeux verts claire avec des nuances émeraudes. Porte des vêtements noirs ou blancs dans un style simple. Élève à Hogwarts, 2ème année à Gryffindor, affinité pour l'histoire de la magie. Courageux, intelligent et gentil. Rejetté de sa maison à cause de sa différence. Peut être sensible à des moments et violent à d'autres.

Emma Galls (OC): 1m42, 12 ans, cheveux blonds-roux bouclés qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Coiffés en un gros chignon effet fouillis duquel depassent plusieurs mèches. Yeux bleus foncés. Visage avec des taches des rousseurs. Porte des salopettes très souvent, a style décalé aussi. Élève à Hogwarts, 2ème année à Pouffsoufle, affinité pour la botanique. Adore l'art mais très peu sur d´elle loyale et gentille. A besoin d'etre acceptée absolument.

* * *

A bah je crois que c'est bon ! J'ai vraiment aimé faire ses descriptions puisque je surkiffe mes OC et peut être que j'en intégrerais certains dans une d'en mes prochaines Fic... Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu!

N'oubliez pas vous pouvez voter pour le couple de Jamie ou m'en proposer d'autres à part pour Ethan qui est avec Draco.

BIIIIIISOOOOOOUS ENOOOOORMEEEES !


	9. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya !

Cette fois ci c'est vraiment un nouveau chapitre de Tod.

La présentation des personnages OC était nécessaire je voulais vraiment que vous puissiez avoir la même vision de mes personnages que moi. Arthur et Emma sont des personnages que j'affectionne vraiment et je ferais sûrement ses bonus sur leur vie.

Je pense que je ferais une fic par année qu'en pensez-vous ? Au début de chaque année je referais une présentation OC pour les nouveaux personnages et ceux qui ont évolué...

Ce chapitre va faire avancer l'histoire tout en présentant une autre facette d'Arthur et de Draco.

 **Info importante: J'en ai jamais vraiment parler mais même si j´adore les aventures que Rowling fait vivre au trio d'or pendant leur scolarité, Ethan Jamie et leurs amis ne les vivront pas. Enfin peut être quelques une comme le tournois des trois sorciers. En tout cas se seront dans un premier temps Harry (le faux) et sa clique qu'il vivront ces aventures. C'est pour ça qu'en pour l'instant je n'ai pas parlé de touffu ou autre. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment clair. Je tient aussi à rappeler que les premières années passeront vite. C'est compliqué de développer des personnages aussi jeunes.**

Info 3: J'aime beaucoup la web série le visiteur du futur!

 **Noooon riiien de riiiiien noooon rien ne m'apartiiient ! Mis à part mes petits OC tout beaux ! Le reste est à J.K Rowling !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Après les vacances d'Halloween la vie avait repris son cour pour le petit groupe même si Arthur ne voulais plus parler a Emma et que Ethan restait sur les nerfs.

Il fallut attendre le milieu du mois de novembre avant qu'un autre incident ai lieu. Tout commença un mardi matin, ce jour là Arthur prenait son petit déjeuné à la table des Ravenclaw comme d'habitude (une des tables neutre où se retrouvait le petit groupe) lorsqu'il reçu la gazette du sorcier. Sur la couverture du journal une silhouette bien connue pour Arthur se dessinait. Un jeune homme au cheveux aussi blanc que lui mais plus long avec les yeux bleu électrique. Son grand frère. Jack Craul. Ceux qui était maintenant au dessus de la troisième année ce rappelaient ce grand gaillard qui collectionait les animaux bizarres et qui avait pour idole Norbert Dragonneau. Celui qui avait des piercing et des écarteurs, et qui maintenant avait un tatouage de cornelongue roumain (1) (un dragon). Jack maintenant magizoologiste travaillait autour du monde pour etudier les animaux. L'article qui lui était consacré était séparé en deux parties. La première était une interview de Jack qui expliquait qu'il avait trouvé une réserve de runespoor (2) et que ces serpent était passionnant tout en décrivant leur habitat, mode de vie... La deuxième partie elle n'était qu'un concentré d'insultes a l'égard de Jack : fou, malade, mage noir... Tout ça signé bien sûr Rita Skeeter !

Arthur lui était habitué, car si à un moment il avait eu honte de son grand frère il pouvait maintenant affirmer qu'il en était fier. Pourtant il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis et des gens de sa maison. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps.

« Hey mec tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère et sourtout qu'il était magizoologiste ! C'est génial ! Je viens de lire son analyse des runespoors elle est tout simplement géniale! Tu crois que j'en pourrais le rencontrer ! S'il te plaît ! » Débita sans s'arrêter Draco

Devant le regard étonné des autres il ajouta:

« J'aime énormément les créatures magiques et je sais que ma mere m'encourage dans l'ombre à continuer dans cette voix puisque j'en trouve des fois des livres sur le sujet posés sur mon lit le soir au manoir. Mais mon père... Je n'en ai jamais parlé il me punirait... »

Ethan sera son meilleur ami dans ses bras en déclarant que c'etait génial. Hermione lui posa des questions sur sa passion. Jamie lui questionna Arthur pour savoir si son frère étudiait les dragons ils le passionnait. Arthur lui répondit que non mais que Jack avait pour ami un dresseur de dragon et qu'il essayerait de les mettre en contact *une idée de qui c'est ? hehe*.

La réaction des Griffindor ne se fit pas attendre non plus. Bien sûr une bonne partie des trois premières années des Gryffis n'avait pas prit le temps de lire la première partie. Ils se contentaient juste des mensonges proférés par Skeeter.

« Tous bizarres dans cette famille. Déclara Lavande

\- Son frère est un mage noir chuchota une voix

\- Bien sur ! Hey Craul ça fait quoi d'avoir un frère attardé, timbré et fou ? » Continua Lavande

Ensuite tout ce passa très vite, en quelques secondes Arthur se retrouva à côté de la blonde sa fourchette posée et légèrement appuyée sur la gorge de celle-ci. Ces yeux verts brûlaient de fureur et un sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il était loin du Arthur tout gentil et timide. On aurait dit un véritable psychopathe. Il se pencha à l'oreille de d'une Lavande toute tremblante et chuchota.

« Oui on est fou, timbré comme tu dit mais certainement pas attardés. Mon frère et moi avons traversé des choses que tu n'oserait pas pas imaginer dans tes cauchemars et nous sommes sûrement beaucoup plus intelligents que toute ta mfamille réunie. Attention à tes mots Brown, un jour tu ne t'en sortira pas ce n'est pas une menace c'est une promesse petite garce. » À la fin de ton monologue Lavande s'évanouit.

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un petit hurlement d'horreur durant la scène et dit:

« Monsieur Craul veuillez bien lâcher mademoiselle Brown tout de suite ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffindor et une semaine de retenue pour vous monsieur Craul

\- Mais bien sur madame mais je crains qu'elle ai eu un petit problème puisque elle est trempée.. »Répondit Arthur avec un sourire innocent

Les élèves présents dans la grande salle bien que choqués du comportement d'Arthur explosèrent de rire.

Tout les professeurs étaient soit choqués soit intrigués. Tous ? Non car deux d'entre manquaient à l'appel: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui un peu plus loin dans le château étaient en pleine discussion.

Appartement de Remus Lupin

Pendant que les élèves déjeunaient dans les apparemment du loup garou une petit discussion à voix basse avait lieu. Ils avaient commandé un petit-déjeuner aux elfes de maison pour manger tranquillement. Soudain, un éclat de voix retentit.

« Mais enfin Sirius comment on ne pouvait pas être au courant que Snape avait des gosses... Du même âge que Harry et William en plus... Avoue que c'est louche comme histoire. Tout en parlant Remus eut un sourire triste

\- Je sais pas Monny... Pourquoi Prongs nous aurait mentit... Répliqua Sirius

\- Écoute Padfoot il a frappé Harry, enfin, est-ce que c'est vraiment Harry? Bref, il l'a empêché de nous voir, il l'a forcé à nous dire des choses horribles. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Bordel James est capable de tellement de choses ! Si cette femme Agathe Snape est vraiment Lily alors qu'a-t-il fait pour qu'elle parte ! Il est temps que tu te rende compte que ce n'est plus le James Potter qui était notre ami! S'exclama le lycantrope.

\- C'était mon frère Rem'... Pleura l'animagus »

Remus pris dans ses bras son amant et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Écoute il faut que l'on réfléchisse mieux... Et puis si ce ńest pas le vrai Harry qui est-il ? Filleul ou pas on ne peux pas le laisser seul avec James surtout si i n'est pas vraiment le survivant... Dit Sirius après s'être calmé

\- Il faudra qu'on parle avec Agathe car si elle est vraiment Lily elle nous aidera et puis elle me manque... Continua Remus avec un sourire triste.

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes il était triste pour son loup, sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Il parlerait avec Snape. Il se retourna vers son amour et l'embrassa lentement. Puis ils durent se séparer pour aller donner des cours

* * *

(1) le cornelongue roumain est un dragon présenté dans « Les animaux fantastiques vie et habitat » de Norbert Dragonneau il a des écailles vert foncé et de longue cornes d'or.

(2) le runespoor est un serpent à trois têtes lui aussi montre dans le Livre de Norbert Dragonneau. Il est orange violet avec des bandes noirs et mesure entre 1m90 et 2m10. Il était réputé auprès des mages noirs à une époque pour son apparence

Bon voila ! Le chapitre est finit n'hésitez pas laissez des ptits reviews!

Enormes Bisous et à bientôt !


	10. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Comment vous allez ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de tod ! Le dernier avant celui sur noël ! Avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre j'aimerais vous expliquer quelque chose. J'ai remarqué que mon histoire était pleine d'incohérences j'ai donc modifié tout les chapitre afin qu'il n'y en ai plus. Mais je voulais avoir votre avis sur si il en reste alors si vous en trouvez dites le moi !

ON EST AUX 6000 VUES SUR CETTE HISTOIRE ! Je vous remercie vraiment !

Info 4: En ce moment j'écoute Portishead, XXXTENTATION et The Offspring vous connaissez ?

! Attention ! Réponses aux reviews !

Stormtrooper2: Coucou ! Le site a grave bugué et forcément c'est le jour où je poste le chapitre... u.u. Bon sinon oui Remus est perspicace... Mais faut dire qu'en l'histoire de la disparition de Lily est bancale. Tu vas voir si ils vont leurs donner des infos *suspens*. A bientôt et merci pour ton review!

Adenoide: Hey hey! Oui Sirius et Remus se posent les bonne question c'est vrai. Mais on va dire qu'ils sont très intelligents parce que j'ai besoin qu'ils doutent de James pour la suite.

 **Noooon riiien de riiiiien noooon rien ne m'apartiiient ! Mis à part mes petits OC tout beaux ! Le reste est à J.K Rowling !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Le lendemain de l'incident Jamie été rentré en contact avec l'ami dresseur de dragon du frère d'Arthur. Depuis ils avaient échangé quelques lettres et le blond l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il avait enfin trouvé une personne avec la même fait facination que lui pour les dragons.

Un soir où lui et son frère allaient à la volière pour donner sa lettre à son hibou,ils ne firent pas attention à l'heure et le couvrent feu passa. En voulant rentrer aux dortoirs ils se firent repérer pas Miss teigne. En courant pour s'échapper ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui sans qu'ils s'en rendent étaient au 3ème étage. Trop occupé à contrôler leurs respirations pour ne pas se faire repérés ils ne remarquèrent que très tard là présences d'un énorme chien à trois têtes juste à coté d'eux. Pris de panique ils vérifièrent si la chatte était encore là et une fois sur qu'elle soit partie ils recommencèrent à courir le plus loin possible. Ils entrèrent dans une deuxième pièce qui cette fois n'était pas dangereuse. Elle était vide et en son centre se trouvait un miroir. Sur celui-ci une phrase était marquée « _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_ ». Ethan fut le premier à s'avancer et regarda son reflet. Il se vit plus tard adulte avec sa famille et ses amis tenant la main d'un garcon blond, il rougit. Jamie qui c'était approché pendant ce temps se vit lui aussi avec ses amis et sa famille avec un équipement de dresseur de dragon. Dans chacunes des vision les jumeaux étaient plus âgés.

« Tu crois qu'il montre l'avenir ? Demanda Jamie

\- Peut être.. Répondit Ethan en rougissant encore plus.

\- Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. Putain Ethan ! C'est le miroir du Rised! Celui du livre de papa ! S'exclama Jamie

\- Ça veut dire que c'est pas l'avenir. Continua Ethan

\- Ouais... Murmura Jamie un peu déçu

\- Viens il faut qu'on parte. » Lui dit Ethan dans le même état que lui.

Ils répartirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs encore songeur.

Le lendemain était un samedi un peu spécial la petite famille au grand complet allait au chemin de traverse. Il fallait bien que tout le monde trouve les cadeaux de noël qu'ils allaient offrir. Agathe et Severus avaient missioné leurs enfants plus âgés, ils devaient garder leur petite sœur et leur petit frère le temps que le couple achète les cadeaux des enfants. Un misson plutôt simple à première vue. Pourtant avec une Charlie surexcitée qui voulait absolument trouver un cadeau pour son meilleur amis et un Nathan angoissé à cause de la foule la tache fut tout sauf simple pour le duo. Les deux aînés avaient aussi des cadeaux à choisir. Pour Jamie le plus compliqué consistait à en trouver un pour son nouvel ami, le dresseur de dragon avec qui il discutait depuis quelques temps. Ethan lui était tranquille puisqu'il ne se prenait pas la tête avec les cadeaux de noël, il offrait toujours ce qu'il lui semblait le mieux. Et souvent les gens aimaient ses cadeaux alors pourquoi s'embeter ? Il arrivèrent dans une petite boutique qui venait d'ouvrir. Dedans se trouvaient pleins d'objets très différent. Ce fut ici qu'il trouvèrent leur bonheur. Charlie trouva un magnifique pendentif en argent qui représentait un petit dragon aux yeux bleus pour Maël. Le lieu étant très calme Nathan pu enfin se calmer et il se mit aussi en quête de cadeaux pour sa famille. Chaque enfants Snape possédait une bourse avec leur argent personnel, ils apprenaient depuis tout petit a gérer leur budget. Jamie tomba sur un carnet qui s'ouvrait avec ma signature magique de la personne pour son ami. Puis chacun trouva des cadeaux pour ses frère et sœur, ses parents et ses amis. Ils leurs tardaient de les offrir. Une fois leurs parents retrouvés ils allèrent tous ensemble manger au restaurant. Où Severus parla du programme des vacances à la petite famille.

« Les enfants je sais que Charlie voudrait inviter Maël pendant les vacances et je pense que c'est une bonne idée à une seule condition il faudra éviter toute allusion à la magie pendant son séjour chez nous.

\- YEEEEEESSSSSS! Dit Charlie en entamant une danse de la joie

\- Bon deuxième point à aborder, un de mes vieux ami m'a demandé de garder son fils et j'ai accepté, il arrivera après noël. Mais je crois c'est un de vos camarades... Continua Severus avec un air mystérieux.

\- Papa cette tête ne te vas pas du tout. Fit remarquer calmement Jamie

\- C'est vrai pourquoi tu nous dit pas directement que c'est Dray qui viens... finit Ethan.

Severus perdit son sourire satisfait et pesta toute la journée contre ses enfants qui devine toujours tout et qui gâche toutes les surprises. Agathe elle garda toute là journée un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ethan et Jamie furent très heureux d'apprendre que leur ami venait chez eux.

La soirée arriva vite et les jumeaux partirent retrouver leurs amis.

Les jours passèrent et bientôt les vacances d'hiver furent la.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai quelques question a vous poser:

\- Vous pensez que Maël le meilleur ami de Charlie devrait intégrer Hogwarts l'année prochaine ? Avec un retournement de situation genre il est pas moldu...

\- Je le suis rendu compte que Jamie va vraiment bien avec son ami chasseur de dragon dont je dévoilerai l'identité dans le prochain chapitre. Donc qu'en pensez vous?

Merci de répondre à mes questions s'il vous plaît...

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Ce serait ti pas un nouveau chapitre ? Siiiiiiii

En plus c'est celui de noël ! OUIIII! Bon il sort à Pâques mais... on va dire que c'est pas grave. Bon je pense vraiment que Maël a sa place à Poudlard, d'ailleurs je lui ai déjà créé un personnage. J'en profite pour vous dire qu'il y a eu un seul gagnant au lieu des deux prévus. Y'a eu qu'un participant que je remercie ! Merci Holfear ! En fait je trouve ça dommage qu'il y ai pas eu d'autres gens en fait mais c'est pas grave ! Par contre je ne sais pas si j'en referais un... Peut être plus tard mais cette fois ci j'en vous demanderais avant pour être sûre que ça vous intéresse... En tout cas le concours est officiellement terminé !

!Reponses aux reviews!

Stoormtrooper2: Coucou, d'abord je te remercie vraiment de laisser un review à chaque chapitre putain! MERCIII ! Ensuite son rêve va se réaliser je m'en assurerais personnellement ;). Je suis d'accord avec toi: MAËL À POUDLARD! MAËL À POUDLARD!

Gagnants : On applaudit tous **Holfear** qui est le grand gagnant du concours merci!

 **Noooon riiien de riiiiien noooon rien ne m'apartiiient ! Mis à part mes petits OC tout beaux ! Le reste est à J.K Rowling !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

Les vacances de noël avaient commencé depuis quelques temps. Et aujourd'hui nous étions le 24 décembre et la famille Snape allait célébrer cette fête. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche. C'est pour ça qu'Agathe avait pour mission de réveiller les enfants. Enfin juste Charlie, Ethan et Jamie puisque Nathan lui était réveillé depuis très tôt ce matin la.

Une fois les trois marmottes réveillées par du hard rock lancé dans le manoir par la maman Snape toute la famille se mit à décorer le manoir. Il y avait une grande organisation. Comme d'habitude nathan et Charlie habillaient le sapin, les jumeaux s'occupaient du salon et les parents cuisinait. Si bien qu'a midi tout était prêt il purent donc déjeuner tranquillement.

En fin d'après-midi les enfants furent envoyés se préparer. Ils redescendirent pour y trouver leurs parents eux aussi habillés.

Severus portait un pantalon noir et une chemise noir. Ses cheveux étaient lâché et il était nonchalamment appuyé contre une canne en argent avec une tête de loup. A son cou pendait un pendentif en argent qui représentait une chouette aux yeux en saphir.

Agathe portait une robe blanche longue cintrée à la taille avec des manches évasées. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi lâchés et dégringolaient en une cascade blonde sur ses épaules. Elle avait elle aussi un pendentif autour du cou, une chouette comme son mari mais aux yeux en diamant noir.

Nathan portait un pantalon noir et une chemise grise pale. Ses cheveux étaient attachés comme à leur habitude. Il avait un bracelet en argent au bras, sur celui ci était gravé en tout petit « Nathan Snape ».

Charlie portait une robe effet kimono rouge, avec des fleurs de cerisier blanches et argentée. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux petits chignons sur le dessus de la tête et le reste lâché. Ses lèvres étaient très légèrement colorés d'un rouge clair et elle portait une chaîne en argent avec un médaillon autour du cou. A son bras droit se trouvait un bracelet en argent avec son prénom gravé en petit.

Jamie portait une chemise verte émeraude et un pantalon blanc. Ses cheveux était comme habituellement, lâchés. Il portait deux bracelets, un en argent avec son nom gravé à son bras droit et un en cuir que lui avait envoyé Charly Weasley son nouvel ami a son bras gauche.

Ethan portait une chemise bleu ciel et un pantalon bleu foncé. Ses cheveux était légèrement ébouriffés. Il avait autour de la taille une ceinture grise argentée et il portait à son bras un bracelet en argent avec son nom comme tout les enfants Snape.

Tous se mirent à table. Ils dégustèrent le repas préparé par Agathe et Severus tout en discutant du programme des vacances. En effet dans deux jours arrivait Maël et Drago. Ce dernier avait été prévenu de la présence du moldu au manoir Snape. Il espérait ne pas faire de bêtise en parlant du monde magique. Un peu avant le dessert Agathe fit une annonce à ses enfants.

« Les enfants? Il faut que l'on vous dise quelque chose.. Je suis enceinte ! C'est très récent c'est prévu pour début août! »

Après l'annonce de cette nouvelle les félicitations furent au rendez-vous. Tous les enfants Snape attendaient maintenant avec impatience l'arrivée de ce nouveau membre de là famille. La fin du repas se passa tranquillement et se fut bien vite l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

La pile sous le sapin était conséquente. Comme tout les ans ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux tous en même temps. Agathe eu de la part de son mari une robe en soie d'acromentule et une bague en or blanc. Séverus reçu de la part de sa bien aimée des ingrédients de potion très rares et des bottes en cuir de dragon. De leurs enfants le couple eu un voyage en Thaïlande à effectuer pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Nathan eu de la part de ses parents un fléreur noir aux yeux dorés et des livre d'historie moldus et sorciers. De sa soeur il eu un sac remplit de ses bonbons et chocolats préférés moldus. De Jamie il reçu un pendantif en or blanc avec un faucon aux yeux gris et de Ethan une veste noir avec pleins de poches cachées qui faisait fureur à cette période. Et sur une idée d'Hermione tout les amis de ses frère lui offrirent une peluche.

Jamie reçu de ses parents plusieurs vinyles de groupes moldus comme: Nirvana et The Off sring et deux nouvelles paires de vans. De la part de ses frères il eu un chapeau qu'il voulait depuis longtemps de Nathan et des tee-shirt des groupes qu'il écoutait en ce moment et de nouvelles cordes pour sa guitare d'Ethan. De sa soeur il reçu des gants noir en cuir de dragon. De ses amis de Poudlard il eu pleins de livres et des bonbon et de Charly un œuf de serpent puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était fourchelangue.

Ethan eu de la part de ses parents de nouvelles Doc Martins et une nouvelle planche de skate. De ses frères il reçu de nouvelles roues pour sa planche de Nathan et de écarteur sorciers différents et des baguettes pour sa batterie de Jamie. De sa soeur il eu des livres sur les potions. De Draco il reçu un porte baguette à mettre à la ceinture et de ses autres amis des livres et des produits de farces et attrapes.

Charlie reçu de ses parents un balais et des livres sur la métamorphose. Ses trois frère c'était cotisé pour lui offrir une nouvelle harpe. Maël lui avait acheté une collection des Jules Verne. Et les amis de ses frère lui offrirent des friandises sorcières.

Tout le monde était très content des cadeaux et la fin de soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Il y eu même un concert des enfants Snape car Jamie jouait de là guitare, Ethan de la batterie, Charlie de la harpe et Nathan du violon.

Le lendemain comme tout les ans la petite famille passa une journée calme où chacun fut libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Cette journée était souvent remplie par des lettres qui arrivaient des ami de la famille pour les remercier des cadeaux.

Remus et Sirius envoyèrent aussi un lettre accompagné d'une bouteille de vin pour Severus, de chocolat pour Agathe, d'une petite figurine pour Nathan, d'un bracelet pour Charlie, et de disque de musique pour les jumeaux. Personne ne su comment il avait choisi leurs cadeaux, mais cela fit plaisir à tout le monde. Le soir tout le monde se coucha tôt car le lendemain Draco et Maël arrivaient et il fallait être en forme pour les accueillir

* * *

Voila voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avait aimé ! Toujours la même question :

\- je me suis rendu compte que Jamie allait bien avec Charly Weasley pour un couple futur qu'en pensez vous ?

Mon rythme de parution est presque redevenu à la normale ! C'est cool ! J'ai pas mal d'inspiration en ce moment !

Gros énorme bisous et à bientôt


	12. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Comment ça va vous? Moi je vais bien parce que attention Dumbledort a une annonce à faire dans ce chap et elle est qualitative ! Le chapitre d'avant n'avait pas pour but de faire avancer l'histoire ou juste peut être un peu avec l'annonce de la grossesse d'Agathe... :) C'était juste un petit délire, j'aime bien décrire les cadeaux! N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon nouveau OS Hermione x Ginny

 **Réponse aux reviews**

 **Stoortrooper2** : Coucou ! Oui très gâtés ! Ça m'a permis de leur créer une passion pour la musique. Tu verra bien ce que Draco a reçu de la part d'Ethan dans ce chapitre... ;)

 **Thalia Alice Potter:** Coucou ! Les votes pour Jamie sont toujours ouvert mais je le verrai vraiment beaucoup avec Charly Weasley... Je voulais donner une dimension moins « pays des licornes » à mon histoire et créer une relation horrible entre James et Harry en faisait partit. Il découvrira sûrement l'histoire des jumeaux plus tard. Ce chapitre parle un petit peu de lui aussi. C'est maintenant officiel Maël sera un né moldu ! Merci pour tes reviews !

Noooon riiien de riiiiien noooon rien ne m'apartiiient ! Mis à part mes petits OC tout beaux ! Le reste est à J.K Rowling !

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Si du côté de la famille Snape noël avait été un soirée merveilleuse ce n'avait pas été le cas pour Harry. Bien sûr ce dernier avait reçu énormément de cadeaux de tous ses fans, mais contrairement à ce que le monde sorcier pouvait croire il détestait être gâté. Son père comme à son habitude n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et il lui avait offert un balais, des kits de farces et attrapes et bien sûr des tonnes d'autres cadeaux pour que son fils soit comme lui. Pourtant Harry n'était pas comme son père. Il voulait apprendre et il était passionné par la magie sans baguette, pour lui le seul cadeau utile fut la cape d'invisibilité qui lui permis d'aller dans la bibliothèque du manoir Potter sans se faire voir pour récupérer des livres. Harry avait réussi à s'offrir là chose dont il rêvait le plus un saxophone. Il s'était fait livrer en cachette l'instrument et il apprenait depuis le début des vacances en secret dans une pièce insonorisée.

Mais revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à nos Snapes, la petite famille avait durant la deuxième semaine des vacances accueilli Draco Malfoy et Maël Blakke. Le premier à arriver fut Draco, son père l'amena le lendemain de noël, il laissa son fils sans un seul regard chez Severus, le petit blond n'eu presque aucune réaction cependant Ethan remarqua le regard blessé quel son ami avait envoyé à son père. A son arrivée Draco remercia chaleureusement son meilleur ami pour son cadeau. Ethan, lui avait offert un voyage au Japon pour que Draco puisse découvrir les créatures magiques présentes là bas. En effet, la famille Snape allait cette été dans le pays du soleil levant et chaque enfant avait eu le droit d'emmener un ami. Ethan avait rajouté à ce voyage (puisque ce n'etait pas lui qui le payait) un carnet protégé magiquement pour que son ami puisse répertorier ses trouvailles. Après ça Draco avait eu une journée pour se préparer à l'arrivée de Maël. Maël arriva le lendemain et partit directement rejoindre Charlie. La semaine passa ainsi rythmée par les accidents de magie instinctive de Nathan et plus étonnamment de Maël.

Nous étions donc le jour de la rentrée les jumeaux se trouvait dans le train avec Draco lorsque la suite du groupe arriva. Il achetèrent quelques bonbons lorsque le chariot passa et tous discutèrent de leurs vacances. Hermione avait passé ces deux semaines avec sa famille en France, Blaise était partit en Italie, Théo au ski et Arthur détourna la question. Leur ami aux cheveux blancs était très secret et le groupe respectait ça. Il annonça juste que durant les vacances il s'était réconcilié avec Emma. Il expliqua aux autres que la jeune se faisait harceler par ceux de son année ou de l'année inférieure et que les élèves des supérieures se contentaient de l'ignorer. Et lorsqu'elle les rejoint durant le trajet il lui promirent tous de la protéger.

Une fois tous les élèves arrivés dans la grande salle Dumbledort prit la parole.

« Mes chères élèves j'espère que vous avaient passé de très bonnes vacances. Comme vous le savez, ou pas, il existe d'autres écoles de magie à travers le monde. Je voulais vous annoncer un projet qui concerne les élèves de la première à la troisième année. Puisque les autres doivent se concentrer sur leurs examens qui arrivent cette année ou celle d'après. Donc il se trouve qu'il y a une école de magie en Amérique, cette école s'appelle Ilvermorny. J'ai décidé que les élèves qui seront intéressés pourront avoir un correspondant dans cette école. Les élèves d'Ilvermorny passeront l'année prochaine dans notre école et peut être passerez-vous celle d'après dans la leur. Cette dernière offre vaut bien sûr pour ceux qui sont en première ou en deuxième année puisque ceux qui sont en troisième année devront passer leurs BUSE dans deux ans. Vous avez bien du remarquer que cet échange ne vous aidera pas à apprendre un nouvelle langue se sera un échange culturel. J'aurais pu effectuer cet échange avec l'école française Beaubatons mais la fâcheuse tendance des élèves et de la directrice de cacher toute les informations sur leur école m'a posé un petit peu problème. Si cela vous intéresse je vous laisse un moi pour vous décider également contacter vos parents. Une fois cela fait vous vous inscrirez auprès de vos directeurs de maisons. Voilà voilà ! Bon appétit ! »

Le discours du directeur entraîna énormément de discussions dans toute la grande salle. Le petit groupe d´un commun accord décida d'attendre d'être seuls dans la salle sur demande pour en parler.

Le repas passa et ils allèrent dans cette salle. Une foi sur la bas, Blaise prit la parole.

« Vous voulez en avoir un de correspondant vous ? Moi je pense que oui ! Dit-il.

\- Moi j'ai mon cousin dans cette école et il est en seconde année. Je vais lui envoyer un courrier pour savoir si il participe. Si oui je le fait. Répondit Théo.

\- J'ai lu énormément de choses sur cette école dans des livres j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus. Continua Hermione.

\- Ça pourrait être cool on pourrait se faire d'autres amis ! Dit Jamie.

\- Pourquoi pas. Compléta Ethan

\- Je pense le faire, j'aimerais rencontrer des américains. Expliqua Arthur.

\- Je ne sais pas si ma mère me laissera le faire... Répondit Emma.

\- Mione tu as lu quoi sur cette école ? Demanda Jamie.

\- Ilvermorny se situe au sommet du mont Greylock dans le Massachusetts au États-Unis. L'école est souvent cachée par une épaisse brume pour que les moldus ne la voit pas. Il y a quatre maison comme ici. Les uniformes sont bleus et rouge sur avec un neud gordien doré. Chaque maison a une statue et ce sont ces statues qui répartissent les élèves, les statues s'animent toutes différemment... Ça doit être impressionnant ! Répondit celle-ci.

\- Quelles sont les maisons ? Intervint Draco pour la première fois.

\- J'allais le dire ! La première est Oiseux-tonnerre elle symbolise l'ame et favorise les aventuriers. Lors de la répartition la statue bat des ailes. La deuxième est puckwoodgenie elle symbolise le cœur et favorise les guérisseurs. Lors de la répartition la statue lève sa flèche dans les airs. D'ailleurs une equipe de puckwoodgenies travaille à Ilvermorny à la maintenance et la sécurité de l'école. La troisième est Womatou elle symbolise le corps et favorise les guerrier. Lors de la répartition elle rugit. La dernière et la quatrième maison est serpent-cornu elle symbolise l'esprit et favorise les érudit. Lors de la répartition le crystal présent sur le front de la statue s'illumine. Il peut y avoir plusieurs statues qui s'animent c'est alors à l'élève de choisir. C'est tout ce que je sais... » Continua la jeune fille.

Uns fois éclairés par Hermione, ils repartirent dans leurs salles communes. Ethan et Draco était avec Blaise et Théo mais en retrait. Ethan voulait savoir son meilleur ami n'avait pas exprimé son choix sur les correspondant. Lorsqu'il posa la question Draco lui fit part de ses doutes.

« Tu as bien vu mon père...Tu pense vraiment qu'il pourrait être d'accord ? J'adorerais pouvoir avoir un correspondant mais mon père ne me laissera pas le faire. J'en suis sûr, il pense que je ne suis pas assez doué en cours...

\- Mais enfin Dray tu es quatrième de ton année ! Après Jamie, moi et Hermi !

\- Je ne suis pas premier... Écoute je suis pas comme il pense, je crois que je ne suis pas assez fort pour reprendre le nom Malfoy. » Répondit Draco avec un sanglot.

Ethan fixa son meilleur ami, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer. Il regarda les larmes couler sur le visage du blond habituellement fier seul le bruit déchirant des ses pleurs venait rompre le silence du couloir. Il le prit dans ses bras et attendit. Une fois calmé les deux garçons rentrèrent à leur dortoir sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'en tenaient là main.

* * *

Voilà finit ! Et puis il est plus long que d'habitude !

Un bonus sur Arthur cela vous dit ?!

Gros bisous !


	13. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde! Hey hey hey! Oya oya oya!

Comment allez-vous ? Moi super ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais vous remercier car on se rapproche des 40 reviews et c'est vraiment génial !

PARDON ! DÉSOLÉE POUR CE RETARD ! Mon téléphone c'est mis à ne plus marcher et j'avais plus d'inspi mais me revoila et même que y'aura bientôt un OS pour me faire pardonner...

Réponses aux reviews !

Thalia Alice Potter: Coucou ! Oui lulu est un salaud ! Dans cette histoire ce sera un père sans cœur mais j'en ferais sûrement une où il sera très gentil...

Stormtrooper2: Hey ! Oui c'est triste pour Draco mais il va s´en remettre grâce à Ethan. Aura-t-il un correspondant ? Peut-être,peut-être pas... À bientôt :)

Adelnoide: C'est sûr que la vie des sang pur a l'air compliqué.. Le Draco Malfoy de cette fan fiction est différent de celui de Rowling, j'en ai fait un garçon beaucoup plus sensible peu sur de lui, très facilement déprimé que je trouve assez intéressant à travailler même si c'est compliqué de faire un perso à tendances dépressives à onze ans. Mais ce côté va se développer dans la suite.

Itsu1277: La voilà la suite ! Et on va pas se mentir tu m'a motivée ! Non mais c'est que j'ai pas envie de me prendre un sortilège ! Ou de me faire hanter ! Sinon MERCI pour tes compliments ! Et à bientôt !

Noooon riiien de riiiiien noooon rien ne m'apartiiient ! Mis à part mes petits OC tout beaux ! Le reste est à J.K Rowling !

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

L'annonce des correspondants avait tellement excité tout les élèves que les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent extrêmement vite. Ethan et Jamie avaient remarqué que Quirel était bizarre ces derniers temps. En effet ce dernier était paranoïaque et tout le temps sur le qui vive, temps et si bien qu'il avait fallit blessé un élève lorsque celui-ci avait posé une question. Hermione, l'élève en question avait levé la main vite et assez brutalement ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire sursauter le professeur et le faire paniquer. Il avait réagis assez vite en envoyant un expeliarmus suivit d'un stupefix. Durant ces quelques secondes le masque du professeur bégayant et tout gentil s'effondra mais personne n'y fit attention. Personne ? En fait si les jumeaux l'avait remarqué. Et depuis le duo mennait l'enquête en espérant que leur père ou pire leur mère ne les repèreraient pas car rien n'était pire que voir leur mère en colère.

Alors le deuxième soir des vacances décidèrent de suivre le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci partir en direction du troisième étage et s´arreta devant une porte toute à fait normale, il commença à réciter des incantations, la porte s'ouvrit, et les jumeaux suivirent.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils attendirent tapis dans l'ombre. Soudain après quelques minutes Quirell fit apparaître un miroir puis prononça un sort que les jumeaux n'entendirent pas. A la place du professeur, face a eux, se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les yeux marron, soulignés par des énormes cernes et des cheveux poivré sel. Cet homme se tourna et Jamie hoqueta manquant des les faire repérer. L'homme avait, derrière la tête une autre tete. Il commença a parler:

« S'il vous plait, laissez moi... Je connais à peine cet Harry Potter et...

\- Tais-toi ! Il est ici ! Je le sais mais ce n'est pas lui ! Je suis Lord Voldemort tout de même !

\- Comment ça... je... il n'y a qu'un seul élève qui s'appelle Harry Potter...

\- Sauf qu'il n'est pas lui ! Un puissant sortilège est mit en place... On nous écoute... »

Les jumeaux commencèrent à paniquer, il étaient seul dans une pièce avec un mage noir extrêmement redouté par l'ai communauté sorcière. Ce mage avait possédé un innocent et il vivait derrière sa tête. Cela faisait beaucoup à avaler et ils étaient en danger. Soudain le regard rouge de Voldemort se fixa dans leur direction.

« Attrape les enfants Zlian ! Ils sont là ! Cria le visage derrière la tête.

\- Courrez ! Échappez vous ! Il va bientôt me posséder et je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour vous protéger... Arg »

Le regard de Zlian redevint vide de toute expression et il se mit à avancer vers les deux garçons. Jamie et Ethan reculèrent pour de cacher dans un coin et élaborer un plan. Leur père les avait toujours entraîné au cas où ils Seb retrouveraient dans une telle situation. Les jumeaux avaient atteint une assez grande puissance magique, trop puissante pour leur âge, leur père leur avaient demandé de le cacher alors ils avaient Des résultats excellent mais bien en dessous de leurs capacités. Il se posèrent et réfléchirent.

« Jamie ? On devrait utiliser les runes. Tu sais celle que nous a enseigné papa.

\- On fait le bouclier ?

\- Les enfants ne vous cachez pas ! On va juste discuter... »

Les garçons commencèrent à tracer des runes sur le sol avec leurs baguettes puis ils envoyèrent un patronus à leurs parents. Voldemort se reprochait d'eux mais ne semblait pas les avoir vus alors ils s'entaillèrent la paume de le main et remplirent les runes avec leur sang. Puis une fois cela fini ils relèverent la tête. Voldemort serait au moins déstabiliser le temps que on leurs viennent en aide.

« Voldy-chou on est là ! »

Cette réplique eu pour effet de faire retourner brusquement Voldemort vers eux. Tandis qu'il avançait Jamie et Ethan prononçait une formule à voix basse et au moment où Voldemort fut tout près d'eux une lumière verte éclaira la pièce. Le bouclier des jumeaux éjecta Voldemort du corps de Zlian et ce dernier tomba sur au sol évanoui. L'ame du seigneur des ténèbres fut envoyé où personne ne savait. Fier de leur exploit et la main qui saignait toujours les jumeaux eurent le temps de voir leur parents entrer et les runes s'effacer avant de s'évanouir à leur tour.

0o0

Ethan et Jamie se réveillèrent a l'infirmerie avec un mal de tête atroce. Ils papillonnèrent des yeux avant d'entendre un cris hystérique et un « maman ils sont réveillés » très sonore. Une fois réellement sortit du sommeil ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour y trouver toute leur famille et madame Pomfresh, celle-ci leur demanda:

« Ça va les garçons ? Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Mal à la tête. Chuchota Ethan. Et à la gorge aussi.

\- Pareil. Répondit Jamie sur le même ton après un toussotement. »

Ils n'urent pas le temps de réagir qu'une tornade blonde leur sauta dessus.

« Ho mes petits chéris ! J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir ! Vous êtes complètement inconscient ou quoi ! Combattre Voldemort tout seuls mais vous vous foutez de moi ! J'ai tellement eu peur de vous perdre mes chatons ! Mais qu'est ce que vous a pris ! Ben refaites jamais ça ! Mais vous êtes tellement courageux! Mes enfants ne sont pas des Gryffindor mais un Slytherin et un Ravenclaw ! Vous devez réfléchir bon sang ! Débitât-elle complètement hystérique avant d'etre coupée par un Severus blasé.

\- Ma chérie je pense qu'ils ont compris et qu'il ne referont plus un truc aussi stupide. Hein les garçons ? » Finit il avec un sourire menaçant

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent frénétiquement.

\- N'empêche, on a eu peur nous, vous étiez dans le coma ! On est fin juin là ! Dit Charlie

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent en même temps les jumeaux

\- Vous avez trop forcé sur votre magie ! Annonça Severus

\- Mais le bébé vas bientôt naître !

\- C'etait comment le voyage ?

\- Oui et c'est une petite soeur ! Le voyage était génial mais on en parlera après car quelqu'un voudrait vous parler. » Répondit Agathe aux questions simultanées de ses fils.

La petite famille repartit de l'infirmerie lorsque Pomfresh du les examiner. Puis un homme entra, l'homme qu'ils avaient sauvé.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Zlian Mynrad je tient à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé de cet homme. Je suis un elfe des bois et il m'avait kidnappé lorsque je m'étais éloigné de ma forêt. Vous l'avez fait partir j'ai donc une dette de vie envers vous. Je vous propose de venir vous formez auprès les elfes cet été si vous en avez le temps. Je vous expliquerais alors mon histoire si vous le souhaitez. Au revoir jeunes hommes. Bon repos »

L´homme repartit tel qu'il était venu et les jumeaux pensèrent qu'il devraient aller cet été avec les elfes pour comprendre un peu plus avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Voila c'est fini ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? A bientôt !

Au fait j'ai nouvellement créé un compte Instagram pour Drarryiwaoi, vous pouvez m'y retrouver sous le pseudo Drarryiwaoi ou I_m_a_butterfly_ donc n'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour !

Bisous


	14. Bonus 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Hey hey hey ! Oya oya oya !

Comment vous allez ?!

Oui je sais je suis une horrible personne qui n'a pas poster depuis longtemps... J'appelle à la barre l'accusé : le manque d'inspiration !

Mais je vais essayer de pas mal publier dans les prochains temps, je sais que vous attendez le chapitre sur le Japon mais comme je galère à l'écrire et qui faut bien que je poste un truc, je met un bonus pour vous faire patienter. C'est partit pour le bonus sur Arthur !

Réponses aux reviews :

Stormtrooper2: Coucou ! Oui c'est une bonne chose, et ca me permet de faire un nouveau perso et de mettre des elfes ! Et pour Harry Potter tu vas voir dàs ce chapitre comment ils se sont organisés. Ensuite ils ont dormis du 11 février à l'an fin de l'année scolaire (fin juin). À bientôt !

Adenoide: Hey hey hey ! Ils ont bien agi car ils sont bien formés ! Et je compte leurs faire justement beaucoup apprendre avec les elfes ! Merci et à bientôt !

Mayasto13: Salut à toi ! Le problème avec ton idée c'est que Harry et les jumeaux sont demi-frères et ils ont donc du sang en commun ! Merci pour ton review !

* * *

Bonus 3

* * *

 **3 ans** :

Le petit Arthur regardait la poussière du placard où il était caché, une main sur chaque oreille. Sa petite tête tournait à plein régime. Jack son grand frère lui avait dit de ne pas faire de bruit et de boucher ses oreilles. Pourtant même si ses mains y étaient durement plaquées le garçon entendait tout. Son frère pleurer devant sa mère, sa mère lui dire de se la fermer et d'arrêter de se conduire comme une pleureuse. Elle lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il devienne un homme et que pour cela il n'y avait qu'une façon. Puis d'un coup un hurlement, un grand bruit et plus rien. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du placard où était Arthur et son frère lui ouvrit. Il avait du sang sur le visage mais le petit garçon ne compris pas pourquoi. Jack l'attrapa par la main et ils partirent un enjambant le cadavre de leur mère au pied du mur. Droguée et prostituée.

Une fois dans la rue ils y restèrent quelques jours à mendier. Là Jack expliqua à Arthur que leur maman avait une grave maladie et qu'elle était morte. Arthur ne pleura pas. Il n'aimait pas sa mère. En revanche il aimait son grand frère.

Un jour une femme passa, elle avait des cheveux noir et des yeux violet, elle s'arreta devant les deux garçons, voyant que Arthur dormait elle s´adressa à Jack.

« T'a quel âge petit ?

\- 12.

\- Je connais ton regard, c'est le regard de quelqu'un qui a tuer.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, elle allait me faire du mal et d'un coup elle a volé contre le mur. Répliqua jack »

Le Jeune femme fut stupéfaite, elle avait devant elle un petit garçon sorcier n'allant pas à Poudlard et vu son âge il avait visiblement un an de retard. La stupéfaction fit place à la colère. Albus Dumbledore était sensé trouver tout les enfants sorcier. Elle prit une décision un peu à la hâte et décida d'emmener les deux garçons. Elle pourrait leur apprendre son métier en plus de pour le grand le remettre au niveau de Poudlard.

 **9 ans**

Dans une grande salle d'entraînement un petit garçon au cheveux blanc s'entrainait. Du haut de ses neuf ans il faisait tournoyer de petits couteaux autour de ses mains avant de les jeter sur une cible à des endroits bien précis, le ventre, le cœur et la gorge. Ses yeux verts pâles brillaient de concentration. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et L'enfant envoya un couteau sur la personne qui entrait. Personne qui le dévia facilement.

« T'a encore du travail à faire gamin si tu veux m'accompagner.

\- T'inquiète pas Cam je vais m'entraîner !

\- J'en doute pas bonhomme, tu pourra montrer tes progrès à Jack quand il rentrera »

Puis Arthur, puisque c'était lui recommença son entraînement. Tandis que celle qu'on appelait « La mort au yeux violet » repensait au jour où elle avait décider de recueillir les deux frères. Elle leur avait enseigné énormément de chose mais là où Jack ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça a son métier, Arthur lui attendait une chose c'était de pouvoir l'accompagner. Il serait bientôt prêt.

Arthur lui n'avait qu'une chose en tête, faire comme Camila, être tueur à gages.

 **11 ans**

L'été avant son entrée à Poudlard Camila avait autorisé Arthur à tuer une cible pour la première fois. Leur cible était un directeur pedophile d'orphelinat qui violait les enfants y habitant. Un client leur avait payé une grosse somme d'argent pour l'assassiner. Ils partirent tranquillement vers le centre de Londres. Camila avec son pistolet si ça tournait mal et Arthur avec ses couteaux pour le tuer, cachés dans leurs habits. Arthur s'approcha de la porte et toqua. Lorsque la dame ouvrit elle ne vit pas un jeune homme confient et un brin psychopathe mais un petit garçons en pleurs accompagnés d'une dame.

« Bonjour madame ! J'ai trouvé ce jeune garçon dans la rue, vous accueillait encore des enfants ? »

La dame observa le petit garçon qui lui faisait face, il avait de grand yeux bleus trempé de larme qui reflétaient toute l'innocence du monde et des cheveux blond et bouclés. Les joies de la magie !

« Ma maman elle est morte et mon papa il est plus là... Dit Arthur les larmes coulant encore plus

\- Bon comment t'appelle tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Luke.

\- Très bien Luke suis moi ! Et vous aussi madame s'il vous plaît. »

Camila elle aussi déguisée leva sur la femme des yeux bleus électriques et souris en les accompagnant.

Ils traversèrent l'orphelinat pour aller dans le bureau du directeur, une fois devant ils entrèrent. En face d'eux se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des épaules carré, des cheveux poivrés sel coupé en brosse et des yeux bleues.

« Bonjour monsieur, ce jeune garçon vient d'arriver devant la porte, il s'appelle Luke et il n'a plus de parents. Cette dame l'a amené.

\- Très bien Petra tu peux y aller »

Petra partit avec un regard triste pour le petit garçon. Tandis que le directeur détaillait l'enfant.

« Madame, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir amener cet enfant dans le besoin. J'ai besoin de lui parler seul à seul »

A ce moment là Camila fut prise d'un tel dégoût qu'elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas réagir et suivre le plan.

« Mais bien sûr je m'en vais de ce pas. Répondît-elle avec un sourire mielleux. »

L'homme trop occupé à regarder un Arthur jouant les rougissant sous son oeil inquisiteur ne s'en rendit pas compte. Camila s'approcha de la porte mais au lieu de partir elle la scella d'un sort et rajouta un sort de silence. Lorsque le directeur vit qu'elle était encore là il parut extrêmement en colère.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez ! Je vous ai dit de partir ! Sortez de mon bureau tout de sui... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Arthur lui envoya un couteau dans le ventre puis le fit tomber à la renverse il se mit à califourchon sur lui, un couteau juste au dessus de la gorge. .

« Écoute moi bien, parce que je le répèterais pas! Tu as violé des enfants, gâché leurs vies et tu en a tués certains pour ton bon plaisir. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te tuer pour le mien ? »

Un éclair de peur pure passa dans les yeux de l'homme et Arthur s'en délecta.

« Je vois que tu as compris.. J'aime ça ! Regarde moi dans les yeux car c'est la dernière couleure que tu verras. »

Soudain Camila enleva avec un sort d'attraction les lentilles d'Arthur et l'homme eu juste le temps de voir les yeux vert clair avant que l'enfant lui tranche la gorge.

Puis il se leva tranquillement et alla prendre le bras de Camila

 **11 ans un peu plus tard**

Devant le train qui partait pour Poudlard Arthur se remémorait ce qu'il avait établi. Il devait jouer l'adolescent timide et tout mignon toute sa scolarité en cachant son côté psychopathe. Il avait le droit de laisser ressortir se trait dans une conditions, si on s'en prenait à ses amis chers ou à son frère.

Il s'avança jusqu'au train et jeta un dernier regard vers Camila, oui c'était sur sa scolarité à Poudllard pouvait commencée.

* * *

Voila voila ! C'est la fin de ce bonus un peu sombre qui présente le personnage d'Arthur et par extension celui de Camilla.

J'espère que ça vous as plu et je vous dit à dans un ou deux semaines pour la suite !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review j'y répondrais avec plaisir !

J'ai toujours mon Instagram « i_m_a_butterfly_ » allez y faire un tour si vous avez le temps, on pourra discuter.

Bisous mes lecteurs favoris !


End file.
